


Christmas special

by AbyssCronica



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssCronica/pseuds/AbyssCronica
Summary: Have yourself a merry little Christmas.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Reader, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Reader
Comments: 52
Kudos: 77





	1. 1

There were days, in your life, when you were too lazy to do pretty much anything.

That day, for example.

You were dozing off on the couch, a good book in your hand and a blanket wrapped all around your body in the late morning of that early December.

Nami, Usopp and Sanji were at work, while Zoro was sleeping in his room. You loved your flatmates, but sometimes it was nice to have the house all for yourself.

Except you promised you'd do the laundry. And it was getting late.

A resigned sigh left your mouth as you closed the book. Tolkien would have to wait a little bit.

It was difficult to find the strength to stand up, but you eventually dragged the laundry bag to the door.

With a grimace, you glanced at your figure reflected in the mirror.

Overalls, no make-up, messy hair randomly bunned up.

 _I kinda look like Gollum._ Yeah, and Tolkien had a bad influence on you.

But you were so lazy. Besides, the laundry room was just at the ground floor. Although you had to drop by at the Sabaody to ask Shakky for some milk.

_C'mon, it's 11 am, no one will be around!_

Given your (un)luck, of course you should have known better.

You slid down the hall, the heavy bag between your arms. The elevator had been broken for a couple of days, so you had to go down the stairs from the third floor.

The destination was not too far when you heard the click of the lock from a familiar door and speeded up your pace.

_Not him, shit, not him! Why on earth isn't he at work?!_

As always, your clumsiness hit at the right time, so you stumbled across the hall, landing on the floor with your face in the dirty laundry. Hopefully not in Usopp's pants, but you lacked the courage to check.

«Hey, you okay-yoi?»

That "yoi" hurt more than your knee, which thumped hard against the floor.

You jerked up, blushing for the pain and the embarrassment.

«I'm fine!» you blurted, collecting the laundry scattered all around you. You were so busy not looking up to him that you missed the stretched hand he was offering and jumped to your feet again.

«Thanks for your concern! I'll, huh, see you around.»

Perhaps he was going to say something but you didn't hang around to check and dashed down the stairs.

When the door of the laundry room was closed behind you, you let out a deep breath, leaning against it.

«...shit.»

It obviously had to be your crush spotting you in one of your worst moments.

«Why am I so freakin clumsy...» you groaned to yourself, shoving the clothes inside the washing machine.

As soon as you were done, you strongly debated within your mind whether dropping by the Sabaody or running back to your place, hoping no one would see you this time.

That would have been the best option, but...

You sighed.

Zoro always had an aboundant breakfast, drinking almost a bottle of milk every day, and you had none in the fridge.

_The hell with that, I'll be quick. Besides, who walks into a pub at 11:30 am?_

Eustass Kid.

Eustass fucking Kid walked in the pub at 11:35 am, just while Shakky was handing you a bottle of fresh milk.

And that was not the worst part.

Well, the fact that Kid was your ex boyfriend was kinda the problem. But the _real_ issue was the gorgeous blonde by his side.

She was tall, thin, sexy, doll face, perfect hair and perfect skin.

And you were... well, you were Gollum at the moment.

A muffled curse escaped your teeth when Kid's eyes met yours.

He looked a little lost to see you there but, after a moment of hesitation, he waved at you and approached, dragging the girl along.

_Really, I must have been a horrible person in my past life._

You took a deep breath, collecting the bottle of milk from Shakky and putting it between you and them, like a pathetic shield.

«Y/n. What a surprise.»

You flaunted your best grin.

«Kid. A _nice_ surprise indeed.»

He was wearing a bandanna over his crimson hair, as usual, and still his leather black jacket although it was December already. The girl had a clear and expensive-looking coat.

He gave you his cruel sneer.

«She's Margaret. We're dating.»

_Like it wasn't obvious, you jerk._

«Aw, are you!» you chimed with a lovely smile.

«Margaret, this is Y/n.»

The girl offered a sincere smile and stretched her free hand.

_Oh cutie, I'd feel sorry for ya if I weren't so busy detesting you right now._

You shook her hand, trying to resist the impulse to crush it in your grip.

Kid was probably thinking he won the lottery, showing off his new hot date to his ex trash girlfriend.

«Well, I gotta go. It was a pleasure to meet you. Thanks for the milk, Shakky!»

The woman's eyes briefly met yours. As always, she read everything in the scene but she just gestured a greeting with her slender fingers, while you almost ran out of the pub.

You slammed the door behind you, banging the bottle on the table.

«Dammit!» you hissed, punching the wall.

Tears were gathering in the corners of your yes, and a heavy knot thickened in your chest.

What a shitty morning.

«Jeez, calm down.»

The lazy voice startled you.

Zoro yawned from the corridor, trailing his steps into the kitchen.

You brusquely rubbed your eyes with your sleeve to wipe away the tears.

«Sorry.»

He frowned, taking a better look at you.

«What's wrong?»

«Nothing, it's just...»

Not sure how to continue, you opened the fridge and put some eggs on the sideboard.

Zoro wasn't the kind of guy who pushes people when they don't want to talk but your case was a little special.

Being your friend for a long time, he knew you acted strong for your pride. Normally he wouldn't get involved but he had seen you put yourself in some nasty troubles in the past.

From your side, you didn't want to mention Kid to Zoro. He never liked your relationship with him, and was eventually proven right.

«I would like to know if something happened.» he grumbled, preparing a pan on the flame.

You sighed. It was no big deal, after all.

«Really, it's nothing. I dropped by the Sabaody and I ran into Kid and his date... I was just a bit surprised, that's all.»

As expected, he grimaced at the mention of the redhead.

«Who cares about that asshole.»

«Yeah...»

Zoro glanced at you.

«I don't like that face, Y/n. Don't tell me you're still hung up on him.»

«I'm not!» you squeaked «She was just... beautiful. Like, really beautiful.»

He shrugged.

«Maybe she's brainless.»

You chuckled.

«Yeah, maybe. Okay, I'll go take a shower.»

You disappeared towards the bathroom and Zoro opened the fridge, looking for some milk. He cursed when he realized there was none but then saw the bottle on the table.

So _that_ was why you were at the Sabaody before noon.

The greenette stared at the milk for a few seconds, then went back to his room to look for his phone.

After the shower, you swayed in the hall in your bathrobe, with the comfy idea of huddling back on the couch and watch something on Netflix, maybe. The TV was already on though.

A long whistle welcomed you.

«Y/n! You naughty girl!» Ace grinned «Is this the way to go around the apartment you share with three guys?»

«...and one of them being the curly eyebrow.» Law added from the sofa, sounding annoyed as always.

«Guys! What are you doing here?» you gasped, blinking at your freckled best friend and your scowling cousin.

«Zoro-ya called.» Law replied, pointing at your flatmate, who was still eating.

«What for?»

Zoro continued to eat, not shifting his eyes from the My Hero Academia's episode.

«Since we don't have so much food and the stupid cook is at work, I thought we could have lunch downstairs, at the Sabaody.»

You blinked.

«At the Sabaody? But–»

Ace gave you one of his flashy smiles, leaning against the back of the couch.

«And you could wear a fancy outfit.»

Your eyebrows knitted together as your eyes suspiciously travelled on all of them.

Was it because of Kid and his date? Was that even possible? Zoro was not the kind of guy who organizes these little revenges.

And he wasn't, actually.

You couldn't know but at first he just wanted to go downstairs and punch Eustass Kid in the face. He didn't know what happened exactly but he was sure the redhead had been an asshole.

He called Ace just so he could keep an eye on you while he beat your ex boyfriend up.

It was actually Ace that came up with the alternative plan, also because he was not so sure Zoro could take down Kid by himself, but Shakky would have taken down everyone in the blink of an eye.

They wanted to gather other guys but almost everyone was at work. It was a lucky shot to find Trafalgar Law at home.

The surgeon-in-training wasn't usually prone to such things but, since it was Eustass Kid they were talking about, he was easy to convince.

«Fine guys, I'll go with you.» you huffed «But first thing first!»

You plopped to the sofa, next to Law.

«Let me see my love Eraserhead fighting now.»

You chose one of your favourite outfits, dried your hair and applied a light make-up.

You didn't know why you were so nervous. Maybe Kid wasn't even there anymore.

Except he was.

Margaret leaned onto the coffee table towards him when you entered the pub.

«Hey, isn't she the girl from before?»

«Hm?»

Kid turned to the door.

You didn't look shoddy anymore. Not at all. A few men trailed your steps with their gazes, but of course you didn't notice.

Almost all the girls turned to Trafalgar, Ace and Zoro though, and flashed resenting glares at you when you sat with them.

Margaret saw Kid's features souring.

«Is... is everything okay?»

«Sure.» he replied bluntly.

His eyes met Ace's, and the freckled bastard flicked him a cocky smile.

«What can I bring you, guys?» Makino smiled.

You all placed your orders.

Ace was having a lot of fun being overly-cuddly with you. He was all hugs and pecks on the cheeks, just at Kid's expense.

You knew it was extremely immature from your side but there was a part of you that was enjoying it a lot.

«We definitely pissed him off!» Ace whispered in your ear.

You tried to suffocate a smile.

«Okay, let's just eat now, shall we?»

You ate, then ordered a few drinks. Kid and Margaret did the same.

You saw the boys fiddling with their phones under the table, but didn't pay too much attention to it. All your energy was focused not to tilt your head towards the couple, a few tables away.

Group chat: ASL Pirates

 **| Ace:** Guys, come to the Sabaody, we're having fun

 **| Luffy:** Yay coming!!!

 **| Sabo:** You know I'm at work Ace

 **| Sabo:** I might be able to join later though

**| Ace:** Oi Chicken boy

 **| Chicken boy:** what

 **| Ace:** come drink with us at the Sabaody

 **| Chicken boy:** working

 **| Ace:** c'mooon, Y/n is here

 **| Ace:** she asked for you

 **| Chicken boy:** did she?

 **| Chicken boy:** maybe I'll join in a while

Awesome flat

**| Penguin:** Where's @Law?

 **| Shachi:** who knows

 **| Shachi:** extra shifts again?

 **| Law:** I'm at the Sabaody

 **| Penguin:** thanks for inviting us

 **| Law:** you're welcome

 **| Bepo:** Can we join? There's not enough food in there

 **| Penguin:** what do you mean there's not

 **| Penguin:** I bought it yesterday!

 **| Shachi:** guys you do realize we're all in the same apartment

 **| Shachi:** and we're talking through our phones

 **| Bepo:** Law's not here

 **| Bepo:** I feel like he should know

 **| Law:** I'm very grateful

 **| Shachi:** be grateful we're coming down

In less than an hour, a lot of people joined your table. And they were all attractive young men.

Luffy hugged you when he arrived (well, he hugged everyone to be honest), Barto patted your shoulder and Sabo kissed your head, like he always did with all his female friends. But the other girls in the pub didn't know that. Law's flatmates were more discreet.

Suddenly, you were the most envied woman of the Sabaody, and Kid the tensest man.

_Well... this escalated quickly._

«I thought you guys were at work!»

«Dragon said I could go early.» Sabo explained, taking a seat «I did a lot of extra hours this month.»

Bartolomeo shrugged.

«I was just tired and I closed the shop for a while.»

Ace maliciously glanced at him but you didn't notice.

«I think it's about to snow outside!» Penguin announced with a grin.

«Oh yay!!» Luffy jumped «I love snow!»

The cheerful mood fitted perfectly the Christmas decorations that Makino and Camie had wrapped all over the pub. The brunette also changed the music, putting up some Christmas songs.

You shot a glance to Kid's table. He hated Christmas. Well, he hated a lot of stuff, to be honest.

He had his fists closed in a tight grip, while Margaret was shifting her weight on the chair uncomfortably.

You felt a little guilty. It wasn't her fault, after all.

Law lazily lowered his eyes to your hands.

«Whom are you texting, Y/n-ya?»

«The girls. It's flattering to be the only woman here but I don't wanna be murdered by a jealous fangirl of yours.»

He hummed.

«I bet this has nothing to do with the fact Eustass-ya is about to throw his table at us.»

You gulped.

«Not at all.»

«Fine then.»

**| Y/n:** please, come to the Sabaody now

 **| Perona:** whattsup

 **| Y/n:** they're gangbanging me

 **| Perona:** who?

 **| Y/n:** everyone!

 **| Y/n:** plus, there's Kid with a girl

 **| Perona:** holy fuck

 **| Y/n:** are you coming?

 **| Perona:** yeah

 **| Perona:** to take pictures

Zoro come home

**| Y/n:** guys everyone is at the Sabaody, come when you're free

 **| Sogeking:** Roger that

 **| Nami:** who's bringing Zoro

 **| Y/n:** he's here already

 **| Nami:** neat

 **| Prince:** are you planning to stay late? My shift ends in a while

 **| Y/n:** no idea... text us when you're done

 **| Prince:** Will do, princess <3

 **| Zoro:** wait Nami, what do you mean who's bringing Zoro

More and more people were joining.

After a few drinks, you had almost forgotten about your ex boyfriend and were just having fun.

You were laughing at some stupid pun Shachi made up, when you felt Perona and Ace suddenly stiffening beside you.

«What's wrong?»

You followed Ace's gaze but he immediately grabbed your chin and turned your head back to him.

«Hum, hey.» he said, a little awkwardly.

You pushed his hand away, now suspicious, and looked at Kid's table.

«Y/n...» Perona murmured.

Kid and Margaret were making out.

Your heart sank to your guts at the sight.

«Don't mind that idiot, Y/n! He's doing it to make you jealous!» Ace said.

Yeah, and he was doing a great job.

Bartolomeo observed your paled expression and bent towards Zoro.

«We could kill him, ya'know.» he whispered.

Zoro nodded.

«We could.»

«No one is killing anybody!» Nami snapped, hitting the table between the two of them.

Shachi ordered more booze.

There were already a few empty bottles on the table, and you head was feeling dizzy.

«Y/n, stop looking at them!»

Perona's voice sounded far.

You weren't able to avert your eyes from Kid and the beautiful girl all over each other.

Until someone bumped against their table, startling them both.

«Huh, sorry Eustass-ya, I didn't see you there.»

Law gave him his cheeky smirk and greeted the girl with a slight tilt of his head.

«That's enough!»

Kid jumped to his feet and grabbed Law's collar, while Margaret flinched on his chair. The redhead tugged the other against himself, almost bumping their foreheads together.

«I'm gonna end your little games right now.» he hissed.

You and almost all the guys at your table stood up, but before Kid's fist could connect with Law's jaw, a slender yet powerful hand landed on his grip.

«Please kids. Not inside my pub.»

Shakky was smiling and her voice was soft, but they knew they didn't wanna mess with her.

«God bless you, lady.» you whispered with a sigh of relief.

Kid let go of Law with a grunt.

«I think we should go now.» you announced.

You felt extremely guilty for the whole situation. Because of your childish behaviour, you ruined Kid's date and almost caused a fight in Shakky's bar.

«What? I don't wanna go hooooome!» Luffy pouted.

«Yeah, me neither!» Penguin chuckled, the flush of alcohol evident on his face.

«I've literally just arrived.» Usopp whined.

Sabo checked his watch.

«Well, it's getting late already...»

«I know what we should do!» Nami chimed, clapping her hands.

You glanced at her, suspicious, as Law made his way back to your table.

«We should go to a club!»

«Okay, it's not _that_ late.» Sabo observed.

«It's "Christmas cocktail night" at the Germa 66 club!» Perona said «We could go there, they're open already!»

«Ugh, Sanji won't like this...» Usopp mumbled.

«Sanji isn't here to protest!» Nami grinned.

«Let's go!» Luffy yelled, already on his feet.

You just went with the flow. Before you could grab your coat, Ace took it, holding it for you while you slid inside it, still jeering in Kid's direction.

«Thanks.» you muttered, without turning.

«Come and have fun with your friends, Y/n.» he replied, entangling his arm in yours «Forget about that guy.»

You threw a last glance to the redhead while Ace led you outside, and your eyes met for a brief moment.

To your surprise, he didn't look furious. His gaze was just bitter.

It was cold.

You sank your head into your scarf, shaking a little.

«Gosh, it's freezing!» you whined, pressing yourself against Ace. He was always warm.

Bartolomeo sighed.

«You have the wrong clothes-dabe.»

With a swift movement, he grabbed Penguin's hat and lowered it on your head.

«Here.»

«Hey!»

The poor guy tried to protest but Barto gave him his murderous glare, and Penguin stopped, swallowing.

Bartolomeo was really caring with his shortlist of people but vicious against the rest of the world, and no one wanted to mess with him.

You chuckled.

«Thanks for the hat, Pen!»

He huffed.

«You're welcome, I guess.»

«What are you doing?» you asked Ace, noticing he was dialling something on his phone.

«Calling a friend to see if he can join.»

«Oh, okay.»

_WAAAAAIT a second._

«Ace, who's your friend?»

But he was already talking at the phone.

«Hi, Marco. Yeah, we're all going to this club tonight.»

You tried to jump and snap the device away from his hand, but the cheeky bastard anticipated your moves and easily pushed you away.

«...okay, we'll see you there then. Call Thatch. Bye!»

Well, it was gonna be an interesting night.


	2. 2

The freezing wind was so strong your whole group had packed up like a flock down the dark streets.

«Tell me again why we didn't take the tube!» Shachi yelled over the wind to no one in particular.

«Because "walking is fun"!» Usopp grunted, quoting Luffy.

The latter was running ahead like he couldn't feel the cold.

You were squeezed between Ace and Bartolomeo, pushing them in front of you to shield yourself from the wind.

«Well, aren't you selfish!» Ace groaned.

«No, I'm adorable.» you replied, but your words were muffled by the scarf.

«It's so gonna snow.» Perona sighed.

Finally, the club came in sight.

«Okay, they won't let you in there with this on.» Penguin declared, taking his hat back. The cold hit your head, as you dived deeper in your scarf.

Barto grunted.

«They won't let you in there with that either, ya'know.»

Luckily, they did let Penguin inside.

Despite the early hour, it was already filled with people, maybe because of the cocktail night, or maybe just because of its popularity.

The Germa 66 was wide, original, and it usually played good music. During that time of the year, it was decorated with Christmassy stroboscopic lights.

Since it wasn't late, the guys didn't have to pay the entrance (women never paid there).

«Reiiiijuuuuu!» Perona chimed, throwing her slender arms around the other pinkette's neck.

«Hi guys.» she greeted, graciously caressing Perona's hair. She was always impossibly refined.

«You should have told me you were coming, I'd have reserved a table.»

Nami shrugged.

«We improvised.»

«Yeah, Y/n was upset because Kid is dating a superhot chick, apparently.» Perona explained.

You sighed, hiding your face in your hand.

«Thanks, P. How about we prepare a banner on my sentimental issues and we showcase it here, on the club's front?»

Reiju clicked her tongue.

«I'm afraid Ichiji wouldn't approve.»

«Oi, Sabo!»

Ace's arm circled his brother's neck.

«How about you be my wingman tonight? Like sweet old times!»

Yeah, you remembered the "sweet old times".

Whenever you went out with Ace and Sabo, two seconds of distraction were enough, and you always found them back surrounded by chicks.

The blond sighed.

«You know I can't, bro. I'm in a committed relationship now.»

Well, Koala was a lucky girl.

Ace groaned, retreating his arm.

«You're sooo boring.»

He observed his other male companions with a meditative gaze. His eyes lingered on Law but he eventually grabbed Zoro's sleeve.

«Very well then. You'll be my partner tonight!»

«Wha– wait!»

But Ace dragged him in the crowd before the grenette could protest.

«Guys!» you called, faking an outraged expression.

So much for "come have fun with your friends".

Law huffed, while Penguin quietly elbowed Shachi in the ribs.

«There's another one! It's already six hot girls checking Law out.»

«What a waste. We should put him in a better use!»

«I agree.»

Shachi waved at a little group of girls standing nearby.

«Hey, beauties! Do you know my friend Law?» he shouted.

Hearing his own name, Law's eyebrows knitted together. Penguin was quick though, and he grabbed his arms, pulling him in the group of suddenly very interested women.

Bepo quietly followed them.

_...aaaaand they're also gone._

Of course, Luffy had already disappeared.

Almost reading your mind, Sabo patted your shoulder.

«Don't worry, Y/n. Ace told me Marco should be here any moment.»

Reiju lifted her curled eyebrow.

«Oh, that's interesting.»

You pouted, feeling a sudden heat on your cheeks.

«Guys, please... why is my sentimental life of public domain? I said he was cute once, ONCE, and now the entire world is trying to throw me at him!»

The blond chuckled at your whining.

«Don't you laugh! I'm serious here!»

Not at all impressed, he ruffled your hair with a wide smile on his face.

«It's because Marco is actually a nice guy, and we want to see you happy, Y/n. You deserve a little happiness.»

Usopp and Nami nodded like Sabo explained the whole point perfectly.

His words made your mouth snap closed as a lump knotted in your throat.

«Hum...» you muttered, lowering your eyes.

«Well, now!» Sabo turned his back to you, friendly hitting Barto's shoulder «Why don't we go find _you_ a nice girl?»

Bartolomeo's eyes grew wide.

He and Sabo were never actually close, so his behaviour caught him by surprise.

«Yay!» Nami chimed «I'll help!»

«Wha...! I wanna come too!» Usopp uttered.

«What?! But... I should keep an eye on the girls, we cannot leave them alone-dabe!» Barto tried to protest.

Sabo just shrugged.

«They can take care of themselves. Plus, Reiju is one of the owners. C'mon!»

They quickly disappeared in the crowd, and you were left alone with your two pink-haired best friends.

«So what now, owner?» you sighed.

Reiju smiled confidently.

«Now we drink.»

Normally, Reiju was busy working and dealing with important clients at the club. That night, though, all her siblings were present (with the exception of Sanji, but he was the only one who had nothing to do with the family business) and could handle the business.

The three of you sat at the counter and Yonji served you many drinks.

A lot of men tried to approach your trio but you always had the impression they were interested in your illegally beautiful friends, so you didn't even pay attention to them.

«Here you are-yoi.»

The familiar voice had you almost choke on your drink. You turned to the two men that just arrived in the crowded club.

Gosh, Marco was handsome. He was wearing a black shirt, a bit unbuttoned to the top so you could peer at his chest, and denim trousers.

The man beside him had a white shirt instead. He seemed a little older, with a scar on his left temple.

«This is Thatch-yoi. He works with me and Ace.»

The brunette flashed you a wide smile and shook your hand.

«Nice to meet you. We couldn't find Ace, so...»

A loud yell made you all turn to the Dj platform.

Ace was on the platform, shirt completely unbuttoned, surrounded by gals, and he was moshig around like crazy.

Below, Zoro was also surrounded by dancing girls, but he looked more like he was desperately trying to get away.

«...well, never mind.» Thatch concluded.

«I bet he's druuuuuuunk!» Perona chimed, obviously not that sober herself «And guess who's gonna take care of him?»

She leaned on you and you quickly grabbed her sides to prevent her from falling from the stool.

The pinkette pressed her finger on your nose.

«It's gonna be youuuuu!» she smiled, cheeks flushed by the alcohol.

You sighed.

«I'll have to take care of you too, if you keep this up.»

Perona giggled.

«That's true!»

She hugged your arm, rubbing her face against your shoulder, then she turned to Marco and Thatch.

«Y/n is the best! She's always taking care of us.»

«You do it for me too.» you replied, patting her head.

«Buuuuut! We were supposed to cheer _you_ up, tonight!»

«Cheer her up?»

Marco's look turned inquisitive on your face.

«Enough.» Reiju decided, getting up «You're coming with me, Lolita.»

She put a hand on Perona's arm, gently but firmly, and leaded her down the stool.

«I'll take care of this chipmunk now. See you later, it was a pleasure to meet you.»

Reiju threw a little knowing smile to you before escorting Perona away.

«I'll better get Ace back too.» Thatch mumbled, rubbing his temple «I'm pretty sure Pops wants him on call tomorrow.»

Marco nodded.

«Do you need help?»

«No, don't worry. Beside, we cannot leave this beautiful lady alone.»

You frowned as he winked in your direction, before disappearing in the crowd as well.

«...and I thought I came here with a lot of people!»

A light smile graced Marco's lips while he took a seat beside you and gestured to the waiter.

«Classic.»

He ordered a Martini and you were pretty nervous. It was the first time you two were alone, if you didn't consider the occasional greetings in the complex.

«What did your friend mean with "cheering you up"-yoi?» he casually asked.

You bit your lip. Talking about your ex with your current crush wasn't the best idea, but you didn't want to lie either.

«Nothing serious. It's been a stressful week.»

«I bet the this morning's tumble didn't help, did it.»

You blushed and glanced at his face. He was smirking.

_So he's a troll, after all._

«Ugh, you remember it.»

«Vividly. And you ran. Priceless-yoi.»

«Okay, okay, you got me! I'm super clumsy.»

He snickered and you grimaced.

«Aw, don't make that face-yoi. It's cute.»

You tried to swallow but your throat was suddenly dry.

«I'm happy you take care of Ace. He talks about you a lot.»

«Really?»

«Yeah. I mean, not as much as he talks about his younger brother...»

A fond smile curled your mouth.

«That would be impossible. He used to talk about you too but he stopped after you outclassed him with the girls.»

Now it was Marco's turn to blush lightly.

«I don't know what you're talking about-yoi.» he groaned.

«Oh, come on!» you giggled «I know he asked you to be his wingman a couple of times but then girls were more interested in _your_ phone number.»

Ace's frustration was quite fun. He couldn't figure out how a man almost twenty years older than him could be that popular with girls his age.

Maybe that was the trick.

Of course Ace was handsome and confident, but you could find a bunch of guys like that in every club. Marco was something different, with his calmer yet smart demeanour.

The blond shrugged.

«So _that's_ what happened. He did look kind of discouraged.»

You peered at him. Was he serious? Or was he trolling again? With that poker face, it was hard to tell.

«You look so mature and calm... I don't blame those women. They couldn't know you're actually a troll, deep down.» you sneered.

Marco seemed baffled for a moment, then he smirked.

«Same goes for you. Not that I'm surprised-yoi, you have to be to live with those guys and be Ace's best friend.»

You sipped proudly at your drink.

«...yet, you land face down in someone else's dirt laundry-yoi.»

The drink got stuck in your throat and you had to cough it out. He snickered.

«Clumsy and troll. Worst combination ever!»

«I thought I was cute.» you grumbled, dabbing your chin with a napkin, face severely flushed now.

«You are.»

Your cheeks heated up at his warm voice.

«S-So!» you blurted, trying to shake off the embarrassment «Are you dating one of those women?»

«Nope.»

«How come?»

«I'm not a fan of dates. I guess I prefer when things happen spontaneously.»

Your eyes met and, for a few seconds, no one talked.

Your heart was pounding in your chest.

When the silence was a little too prolonged, he spoke first.

«Listen, why don't we–»

«Let me go!»

A sudden shout close to you diverted your attention.

Nami was trying to shake her arm free from some big creep with a pointy bald head.

«C'mon lady, just a dance!»

«I said no!»

«Hey!»

Without thinking, you jumped to your feet and quickly reached them.

You sank your nails in the guy's arm, tugging him.

«Get away from her!» you hissed.

«What do you want, bug? Get lost!»

Woha, he was surprisingly strong.

The guy pushed you against the wall, and you felt the air knocked out of your lungs.

«Y/n!» Nami cried but you were already back in the fight, a vicious light in your eyes.

« _You_ need to get lost!»

His fist closed in a punch but, before he could raise his arm, his expression suddenly paled.

A strong hand had landed on his trapezium, squeezing it.

«I wouldn't do that if I were you-yoi.»

With a small movement of his wrist, Marco forced him to step back from both of you.

You immediately grabbed Nami's waist, tugging her away from the guy.

«Is there any problem?»

Niji's sharp voice interrupted the creep's efforts to get free. He stared at the electric blue-haired man in horror.

«This guy molested me!» Nami declared, pointing at him with contempt.

Marco let him go, since he seemed frozen enough.

Niji moved his gaze on you.

«Is it true?»

«Yes!» you stated before the creep could add anything.

The Vinsmoke nodded.

«Very well then.»

He secured his grip around the guy's elbow, and you could see in the way he wrinkled his expression how painful it was.

«Please, follow me so I can explain to you why such things don't happen in our club.»

You all stared at the guy been dragged away and you hid a smirk.

Niji was the worst thing that could happen to that man. Among the brothers, he was the most vicious.

Normally you wouldn't like him for the hell he put Sanji through when they were children, but that night you didn't mind his entrance.

«You okay?» you asked Nami, rubbing her shoulder.

«Yes. Thank you, Y/n.»

«Namiiiii!»

Luffy's yell made you both jump. The ravenette pushed his way out of the crowd and flew to you.

«What happened?!»

«Just a creep but now I'm fine.»

Luffy creaked his knuckles.

«Where is he now?»

Nami giggled, secretly flattered by Luffy's concern.

«It's okay, really! Niji is taking care of him.»

«He better! Let's go home then.» he stated, grabbing her hand and heading to the exit.

_Wow, I knew Luffy was protective with his friends, but to think he could be this serious...!_

«You too-yoi.»

You blinked, moving your eyes back to Marco.

«What?»

«That guy was far bigger than you. It was quite irresponsible to rush in the fight.»

«But he was...!»

«I know.»

Marco placed both his hands on your shoulders and you closed your mouth.

His touch was warm and reassuring. That feeling was almost unknown to you. You felt... protected?

«You could have gotten hurt.»

The blond stared at you right in the eyes while saying it. He looked so serious.

Then, his lazy lips curled into a smile.

«It was hot, by the way.»

It was...

_WHAAAAAAAAT?!_

Marco let you go and checked his phone.

«I need to get going.» he sighed, before looking around «Where are your friends-yoi? I don't want to leave you alone.»

A wave of disappointment washed away the flutter of his previous sentence.

_He needs to go already? So he's not that interested in spending more time with me..._

«Y/n!»

You turned to see Perona waving at you. She and Reiju quickly reached you.

«I heard Niji is... _settling things_ with some creep. Are you okay?» Reiju asked.

«Yes, it was nothing, don't worry.»

«I'll be leaving then.» Marco smiled to the two pinkettes «Please, keep an eye on her. It would be great if she doesn't get herself into another fight tonight.»

«We got this!» Perona grunted, resolute.

Reiju nodded.

Marco lazily waved at you.

«I'll see you around then.»

«Wait!»

You ran to him, although he had just made a few steps, and gently touched his arm.

«I didn't thank you for your help, back there. You saved us.» you muttered.

He smirked, before briefly ruffling your hair.

«Anytime, yoi. Call me if you're in trouble, okay?»

And with that, he was gone.

Mixed feelings were agitating in your chest. How should you feel about the night? His behaviour was a little confusing.

Still lost in your thoughts, you returned to your friends.

«So, how did it go?»

You raised your eyes on Reiju.

«I honestly have no idea.»

«Good. Let's go dancing!» Perona shouted.

**Nami created the group "Party night"**

_Nami added you_

_Nami added Luffy_

_Nami added Zoro_

_Nami added Prince_

_Nami added Sogeking_

_Nami added Sabo_

_Nami added Ace_

_Nami added Law_

_Nami added Chicken boy_

_Nami added Bepo_

_Nami added Penguin_

_Nami added Shachi_

_Nami added G Lolita_

_You are now an admin_

**| Nami:** okay guys, add whom I forgot

 **| Nami:** for Sanji: we're at Germa 66

 **| Nami:** someone keep an eye on Zoro

 **| Ace:** got this

 **| Prince:** why there?

 **| G Lolita:** it was easy to reach

 **| G Lolita:** don't be a baby and come

 **| Prince:** fine

 **| Prince:** just because a princess asked <3

_Sabo added Koala_

**| Shachi:** guys you wont believe this

 **| Shachi:** Law is drunk!!!

 **| Sogeking:** true, I don't believe this

 **| Penguin:** come and see!!

 **| G Lolita:** how on earth

 **| Bepo:** Luffy challenged him

 **| Bepo:** I thought he could stand more booze??

 **| Law:** Im not funk

 **| Nami:** I need to see it

 **| G Lolita:** oh we know you're not funk, Law

 **| Nami:** where are you guys

_Shachi shared position_

**| Sogeking:**...

 **| Chicken boy:** holy shit

 **| Law:** gET A WAY

 **| Luffy:** drunk Law is fun!!!!!

 **| Sabo:** yeah, I don't believe this either

**| Sogeking:** someone saw Zoro?

 **| Nami:** hopefully he's with Ace

 **| Penguin:** you mean the trashing-around-on-platform Ace?

 **| Nami:** ...

 **| Nami:** crap

_G Lolita added Reiju_

**| Nami:** guys, Luffy and I are going home

 **| Sogeking:** wait, I'm coming too

 **| Koala:** shouldn't someone take Ace down from there?

 **| Shachi:** no

 **| Penguin:** no

 **| Prince:** no

 **| Sogeking:** no

 **| Chicken boy:** no

 **| G Lolita:** no

 **| Sabo:** ...

 **| Sabo:** I can see where this is going

 **| Koala:** <3

You hadn't checked your phone in the whole night, so you didn't really believed Perona when she told you about Law. You handed her your purse instead.

«Can you watch it for a sec? I need to go to the toilet.»

«Yup.»

«And you watch Perona, Reiju.»

«Obviously.»

When you were far enough, the gothic Lolita quickly unlocked your phone. Reiju lifted an eyebrow.

«What are you doing?»

«It's for her own good! I've got a bad feeling...»

The app was filled with notifications, but Perona ignored the group chat.

«...aaaaand I was right.»

She showed your phone to Reiju. The Vinsmoke girl frowned at the sight.

_3 lost calls from RedDevil_

_8 unread messages from RedDevil_

«This is not good.»

«Of course not! What should we do?»

«Nothing. It's her life. We'll ask her about it tomorrow, let's just keep her distracted for another while.»

Perona sighed, shoving your phone back in the purse.

«I hate that you're so wise, R.»

When you came back, they put a glass in your hand and dragged you to join the fray.

«Do you mind another drink?» Perona asked.

«I don't mind another 3000.»

**Nami changed the name of the group in "Worst Generation"**

**| Nami:** let's keep this group for future events!

 **| Nami:** add other people

 **| Chicken boy:** except for redass kid

 **| Koala:** why not him?

 **| Sogeking:** it's a long story

 **| Sogeking:** but the bottom line is

 **| Sogeking:** we're not liking him atm

 **| Ace:** AMEN TO THAT

 **| Nami:** omg

 **| G Lolita:** can we add just Killer?

 **| Chicken boy:** no.

 **| G Lolita:** but everyone likes Killer!

 **| Chicken boy:** no.

_Nami added Robin_

_Nami added SUPER_

_Nami added Vivi <3_

_Nami added Becca_

_Nami added Carrot_

_Nami added Camie_

**| Penguin:** finally the WOMEN

 **| G Lolita:** oh for fuck's sake

_G Lolita added J gimmefood Bonney_

_Nami added Carina^^_

**| Sogeking:** I can see this going down

 **| Prince:** *-*

_Koala added Leo_

**| Nami:** we're home

 **| Nami:** outcome of the night?

 **| Penguin:** deceased: Ace, Law, Y/n, Perona(ish)

 **| Nami:** Y/n too??

 **| Penguin:** missing: Zoro

 **| Prince:** good

 **| Prince:** WHERE'S MY POOR Y/N???

 **| Sogeking:** well that's new

 **| Sogeking:** Zoro I mean

 **| Reiju:** they took off already

 **| Chicken boy:** WHAT

 **| Chicken boy:** the girls went away on their own???

 **| Reiju:** obviously not

 **| Nami:** oh jeez

 **| Nami:** who's taking care of the deceased?

 **| Sabo:** that would be me, sadly

 **| Koala:** :)

 **| Nami:** ALL of them??

 **| Sabo:** almost

 **| Sabo:** Perona was just dizzy, Koala is taking her back to her flat

 **| Shachi:** how did you find Law

 **| Shachi:** we looked everywhere

 **| Sabo:** being Luffy and Ace's mature brother, I developed some skills

 **| Penguin:** you really did

 **| Sabo:** can I put them all in Ace's bed?

 **| Sabo:** I mean Y/n and Law are cousins

 **| Sabo:** Ace and Y/n are like siblings

 **| Sabo:** plus they kinda passed out already

 **| Carina^^:** that's interesting

 **| Chicken boy:** doesn't look like a good idea

 **| Sabo:** too late

 **| Sabo:** goodnight

 **| Nami:** don't forget to send pictures

**| Sogeking:** did anyone look for Zoro?

 **| Prince:** no.


	3. 3

A scraped groan escaped your throat as you pressed your forehead deeper into the pillow.

A tight halo of dizziness and vague pain encircled your head.

«What... where...»

You tried to roll on your side, just to find out there were two other bodies beside you.

Hot, sweaty bodies.

«Ugh, stay still woman.»

Your eyebrows furrowed and you clumsily turned to the raven-haired guy on your left.

«Ace...?»

«Y/n?»

The freckled boy was paler than usual and with violet bags under his eyes. His hair was a mess, but yours was probably too.

«Shut up you two.» someone hissed to your right.

Again, you clumsily turned to see a destroyed Law lying on your side.

«Wha...! So you were _really_...!»

Ace emitted a pained groan.

«My head!»

«Then don't talk, Ace-ya.»

«Where are we?»

Once your eyes adapted a little to the dim light, the room was actually familiar. It was Ace's.

«How the hell did we come back here?» he grumbled, burying his face further in the pillow.

Law emitted just a little groan.

A mild sense of nausea crawled in your stomach.

_Shit... how much did I drink?_

«Laaaaaaaw.» you cried. He grimaced.

«Shut. Up.»

«But! You were druuuuunk!»

«Y/n, seriously. Hush.»

«I second Law for this. Go back to sleep.»

«It's hot. And you're all sweaty. I wanna go home.»

«Then go!» Law growled.

You closed your mouth and your eyes became watery, still hypersensitive from the booze.

After a few seconds of silence, Ace peeped at you from behind the pillow.

«Law, you made her cry.»

«Oh, for fuck's sake.»

Yep, you were definitely still a little drunk. The tears of a scolded child were running down your temples.

Ace scowled at Law.

«You monster.»

You nodded, rolling between Ace's arms.

He welcomed you, nuzzling his face into your hair.

«Here, here.»

The doctor-in-train groaned and finally turned to you. He observed your nape with a pout before speaking.

«Fine. I'm sorry, Y/n.»

You looked at him, sniffing.

«Are you?»

«Yeah. Now quit being a baby!»

«Aceeeeee!» you cried, going back in his arms, though you were just messing with Law now.

Ace seriously shook his head at him.

«You monster.»

The other rolled his eyes, the action causing a sharp pain through his head.

«Ugh, shit.»

Someone suddenly jumped in the room, startling all of you under the blanket, and opened the window. The winter sun was pale and the air was cold, but for your tormented heads it was a shock nevertheless.

«RISE AND SHINE, BEAUTIES!» Sabo yelled.

«You fucker...» Ace moaned.

«I hate you... I hate you all...» Law murmured.

It took a solid couple of minutes to recover, while Sabo was laughing in the middle of the room.

«I'll make some coffee for you derelict people.» he said, leaving.

Sweet, diabolic Sabo.

«What time is it?» you asked.

Ace clumsily reached for the night stand, looking for some phone. After a few fruitless attempts, his fingers finally grasped a device.

He brought it to his face, squinting at the phone's light.

«It's 11... and this is not my phone...» he messed a little with the unlocking system «...unless I renamed Eustass "RedDevil" in my alcoholic delusion, and he sent me nine texts during the night.»

Your eyes widened, suddenly completely awake.

«WHAT?»

Your hand jerked towards the phone, but Ace was quicker and rolled on the other side, so you clashed against his back.

The fucker knew how to unlock your phone, dammit!

He went through your texts, easily pushing you away with one arm.

Meanwhile, Law slipped his head under the pillow.

«Yep, he's the same old shit. Woha, that's interesting! He _really_ wanted to know where you were yesterday. Insulted you a little, but that's normal. I kinda feel sorry for the hottie with him... wonder if she's free now.»

«Ace! Gimme that!» you shouted, trying to climb over him and take your phone back, but he simply rolled again, protecting it under his own body.

«Huh, he also attached a list of people he wants to kill... how cute. Oh, shit, I'm on it!» he turned to Law, who was back on the surface, resigned «You too, Trafalgar.»

«No wonder. I'm her cousin, though.»

«Yeah, he specifies you're there just because he hates you.»

«Fair enough.»

Ace lazily let you reach the phone.

With your heart pounding in your chest, you frantically skimmed Kid's texts.

**| RedDevil:** did u enjoy your little show back there? You losers. It's not my fault if you're not half hot as this chick

 **| RedDevil:** if you were THAT jealous you should have simply said. I may take you back

 **| RedDevil:** if you beg hard enough

_1 lost call from RedDevil_

**| RedDevil:** ok I went too far. I was fucking angry, ya know. Can you pick up so we can talk?

_1 lost call from RedDevil_

**| RedDevil:** WTF Y/N! Why the fuck you never look at your phone?!

 **| RedDevil:** I need to talk to you

 **| RedDevil:** where the fuck did u go with those suckcocks

_1 lost call from RedDevil_

**| RedDevil:** you better not be screwing with anyone Y/n, or I swear to satan im killing em

 **| RedDevil:** ill kill the greenhead 1st, always hated him. Then your roommates, making them suffer. Then Portgas and all the fucking brothers in my way. Finally, your mossback crush. And trafalgar, just because yes

Okay, that should have been creepy, but you knew how Kid was. Always swearing he was going to torture this and kill that, getting furious especially when he didn't know how to express his feelings.

It was not a justification, but it was actually one of the things you were somehow attracted to in the first place.

Maybe that was why a vague smile bent your lips without you even noticing.

Of course you were angry with him for what he said and how he acted, but it was clear he was struggling with his need of talking to you.

«Y/n... what are you smiling at?» an incredulous Ace asked.

You came back to reality and the smile froze on your face.

«I'm not!»

«Yes you were!» he pointed at you «Y/n... don't tell me you're going to talk to him.»

«Jeez.» Law grumbled, passing a hand through his hair «I hoped it was over. C'mon.»

«It is!» you cried «It's just...! You can't understand.»

«I don't care, you're not going back to him!» Ace stated, crossing his arms.

«You know what, I don't have to discuss it with you.» you pouted, trying to surpass him to climb down the bed.

«Oh, you won't! I'll use violence if necessary.»

He tackled you down on the mattress.

«Say you won't go back!»

«Ace, let me go!»

«Say it!»

He held your wrists above your head with one hand, using the other to tickle your ribs.

«Nahahahhah, Ace! Stop!» you squealed, trying to break free.

«Not until you say it.»

«HELP! Ahahahah!»

«You're so loud.» Law huffed.

«Help me, Trafalgar.»

Much to your surprise, you saw Law crawling to you between your tears. He used his tattooed fingers to tickle your exposed armpits.

«NAHAHAHAHAHA WHAT THE FUCK LAW!»

«It's for a good cause.»

«FINE, FINE! I won't!»

They let you go, satisfied.

«Good girl.»

«You two little shits...» you panted.

Law reached for his phone and checked it.

«What. The actual. Fuck.»

«What now?!»

«Take a look at your facebook.»

You did as he said.

The tag control was useless if your dear friends didn't have it and were tagged with you.

The first thing on your timeline was a picture of yourself, on that bed, pressed between Law and Ace. You were all sleeping.

More than 35 people already liked it, and there were also various comments.

«SAAAABOOOO!!»


	4. 4

Worst Generation

_Sabo shared 3 pictures_

**| Sabo:** enjoy the view

 **| Koala:** Sabo!!!!

 **| Camie:** BUT!!

 **| Penguin:** nice.

 **| Nami:** they look kinda hot tbh

 **| Chicken boy:** wtf

 **| Sabo:** Imma upload these on fb

 **| Robin:** oh my :)

 **| Bepo:** sabo no

 **| Carina^^:** sabo yes

 **| Sabo:** aaaaaaaaand done

 **| Nami:** im crying guys

 **| G Lolita:** oh fuck

 **| G Lolita:** cant wait for them to be up

 **| Penguin:** cant wait for LAW to see this

 **| Nami:** omg hahahahahah right

Zoro come home

**| Nami:** home to Y/n and Zoro

 **| Nami:** let us know ur alive

 **| Zoro:** these fucking cabs they don't know where our home is

 **| Sogeking:** zoro

 **| Sogeking:** don't tell me u don't know the address

 **| Zoro:** I DO KNOW

 **| Sogeking:** sure

 **| Nami:** whats the n?

**| Zoro:**

**| Prince:** WE'RE FINALLY FREE

 **| Zoro:** ok maybe I dont remember perfectly

 **| Zoro:** shut up u idiot

 **| Zoro:** but I was giving indications

 **| Sogeking:** obv

 **| Nami:** take a cab then call me and let me speak with the driver

 **| Zoro:** fine

 **| Zoro:** could u also come down when I arrive

 **| Zoro:** I don't have any cash left

 **| Nami:** ofc

 **| Nami:** interests going up <3

 **| Zoro:** u bitch

 **| Prince:** what about the lovely Y/n? <3

 **| Nami:** shes having a threesome with law and ace apparently

 **| Luffy:** whats a threesome?

 **| Luffy:** is it fun?

 **| Sogeking:** hum

 **| Prince:** yes

 **| Sogeking:** not sure how to put it now

 **| Sogeking:** oh, ok

 **| Luffy:** COOL IM GOING TOO

 **| Sogeking:** well shit

 **| Nami:** no luffy come here

 **| Nami:** I'm making breakfast :D

 **| Luffy:** HO YEAH COMING

 **| Sogeking:** fiuu

 **| Sogeking:** genius Nami

 **| Prince:** always <3

 **| Nami:** I wanted to check on Y/n actually

 **| Sogeking:** ok don't worry

 **| Sogeking:** im retrieving her

Smoker's angels

**| Reiju:** When you girls wake up let me know how you are.

 **| G Lolita:** im up babe

 **| G Lolita:** head slightly dizzy but im alright

 **| G Lolita:** did u see Y/n with the 2 hotties?

 **| Reiju:** Yes

 **| Reiju:** Lucky girl.

 **| G Lolita:** and she doesn't even realize it

 **| Reiju:** Anyway, Y/n, you should thank the Rooster boy when you wake up.

 **| Reiju:** After getting drunk, you thought it was really funny to run away and hide

 **| Reiju:** He was the one who found you and brought you back to us.

 **| G Lolita:** because he loooooooves uuu <3 <3

 **| Y/n:** ...

 **| Y/n:** girls

 **| Y/n:** shut up

Law remained in bed while you stormed in the kitchen, where Sabo and Koala were carefully placing the cups of coffee on the table.

Usopp was already there, sipping from his cup and chatting with Sabo.

When you set your foot in the room, the hangover hit you back and you stumbled against the table. Luckily, Usopp was fast enough to grasp your arm and pull you back to your feet.

«Careful there!»

«SABO YOU JERK!» you snapped.

Your flatmate wisely decided not to let go of your arm, in case you wanted to commit a Sabocide.

Koala shrugged at her boyfriend.

«You are alone in this.»

The blond just smiled and offered you a cup of coffee.

«Hey, that's the price you pay for the Sabo-care.»

You snatched the cup from his hand, grumbling insults under your breath.

«Delete the picture!»

«Maybe I will, maybe I won't.»

«We _do_ look hot, to be honest.» Ace observed, entering the kitchen with is phone in his hand.

«I don't care! I don't want people to see it!»

Balance still wasn't your best friend, especially considering how heated up you were. Usopp sighed and shifted your position, hooking his arms around your waist, so you could gesticulate as much as you wanted without falling.

Yes, Usopp was an angel. A clumsy angel, maybe, but still.

A crooked smile appeared on Ace's lips.

«What do you mean by "people"­~?»

You shot him a gloomy glare.

«You know who.»

Sabo frowned

«Oh, I didn't think about that.» he muttered.

«Yeah, and Eustass was already furious last night, he tried to contact her so many times and–»

Ace cut his sentence with a short "shit" when your kick hit his shin.

«Did he?» Usopp asked from behind your nape «Not surprising, actually.»

«Oh. I thought you were talking about Marco.» Sabo said, rubbing his nape.

Your eyes widened.

«Does he even have facebook?»

«Yes, he's among Ace's friends.»

_Crap. Double crap. Hyper crap._

«But he hardly opens it!» Ace quickly added.

«Anyway!» you coughed, your cheeks now flushed «Sabo, please, could you take it down? It will be really bad if Kid–»

The phone you placed on the table started to ring, the name "RedDevil" bipping on the display.

«...sees it.»

For a few seconds nobody talked, leaving just your ringtone to fill the silence of the kitchen.

Before you could decide what to do, Ace grabbed the phone and answered the call.

«Hi Kiddo­~»

Sabo, Koala and Usopp's eyes almost fell from their skull.

Usopp was not ready to contain your leap, so you jumped at Ace, who fell from the chair. You fell over him, but managed to snatch away your phone in the process.

He cursed. You rolled on the floor beside him, taking the call.

«Kid, hey.» you chimed, trying to sound as careless as possible.

«Y/n.»

_Uh-oh._

Kid's voice was promising corpses.

«Why did Portgas answered your phone?»

He spoke slowly and in a low tone.

Those were the times when he was really dangerous.

You swallowed.

But, hell, you didn't owe him any explanation! He had no right to be mad in the first place. Unless he still thought of you as his propriety.

«Don't rush to conclusions.» you said, getting up from the floor and heading out of the room to gain a little privacy.

«Then explain please.»

_Well, that's a start._

«I'm at the brothers'. We were a little drunk yesterday and Sabo brought us here.»

«I see. So you and Portgas got drunk and slept in the same bed. Trafalgar joined. And that's fucking normal.»

«Not that it's ANY of your business–»

«YOU ARE MY FUCKING BUSINESS, Y/N!»

_...aaaaand I'm deaf._

«NO, I'M NOT! THAT BITCH OF YESTERDAY IS YOUR FUCKING BUISNESS NOW!»

_...and hopefully he's deaf too._

«It's completely different! You screwing with Portgas is...»

«What? What is it, Kid?»

«SO YOU DID IT!»

«I DID NOT!»

A voice in the background came from the other side.

«Kid, calm down, you won't accomplish anything like this.»

«SHUT THE FUCK UP, KILLER!»

«You should listen to your better half.»

«You...! Look, Y/n,»

He was clearly trying to contain himself now. So Killer's words were not in vain, after all.

«Can we talk face to face? I think we should.»

You bit your lower lip, hesitating. It was not the fear of the tickle torture you were probably going to face that was stopping you but the fact you didn't trust your resolution around Kid.

«Y/n?»

«We should talk, yes... but not now.»

«What do you mean not now?»

«I need more time.»

«And I need to talk to you, for fuck's sake!»

You pinched the bridge of your nose.

«Kid, listen. I'm not having sex with anybody, so you can relax. After yesterday night, it's clear there are still some sort of feelings between us, okay. But the reasons we broke up, they are all still there too. You are important to me but I need space to look at all this mess with a little objectivity.»

You spoke slowly and calmly to allow him to get all your words.

After a few seconds, a low grumble reached your ear.

«Fine.»

A sighed of relief left your throat.

«Thanks. I'll see you after the Christmas party, okay? I'll speak with the others too. Let's all try to be civil.»

«You better, or I will fucking kill your friends, I don't give a shit it's Christmas!»

_Well, this is the best I can get I guess._

«Deal. Thanks for being surprisingly reasonable.»

He huffed.

«Don't get used to it.»

«Obviously. Thank Killer for his assistance too.»

«Like hell!»

A new silence wrapped around your conversation.

«So, huh, see ya, monster.»

«See ya, monster.» you repeated his words almost automatically and he hung up.

You lowered your phone, leaning against the wall. There was no energy left in you.

«You okay?»

You raised your eyes on Law, standing in front of you. When did he even arrive?

«I guess...»

He patted your head.

«We need to go Christmas shopping, remember? We still have to buy all the gifts for the family.»

You shot him a suspicious look.

Law usually hated to go fetch the gifts for the family, you had to force and drag him around every year.

He shrugged.

«I'm just saying. Better get rid of it. You enjoy this kind of stuff, right? And I couldn't choose anything for Doflamingo on my own anyway.»

A soft smile curled your lips.

That was your cousin's way to cheer you up.

«Sure. Let me take a shower, then we can go.»

You went back in the kitchen.

The blond brother raised his worried eyes on you.

«Y/n, I'm sorry!»

«It's nothing, you can leave the picture. He's already seen it, so...»

«You might as well take it down.»

All your confused gazes turned to Ace, who looked surprisingly pale while staring at his phone.

«What?»

«Hum... Marco just texted me... he doesn't sound happy.»

Your heart fell to your knees.

_Holy. Shit._

«What is he saying?» Koala asked.

«He asks if I took advantage of her binge, why would I allow such a picture to be online... He's clearly pissed off. Never seen him pissed before.»

You buried your face in your hand.

«I wanna disappear.»

Sabo shook his head.

«Shit, I don't know if I should laugh or cry. Don't worry Y/n, just let us–»

«Nope.»

Usopp grabbed your hand and walked between you and the brothers.

«I'm taking her back home. You two have done enough damage already.»

Unexpectedly, the two guys dropped their head.

«We're sorry.»

«Usopp, my saviour!» you sighed, hugging his arm as he walked you to the door.

Law followed you outside.

«Text me when you're ready. And, please, let's not talk about Eustass-ya or Marco-ya for the rest of the day. I'm sick of all this drama.»

«Yes, cousin.»

«I may drop by Eustass-ya's and kill him, anyway.»

«Yes, cousin.»


	5. 5

**| Y/n:** I've been told you helped me yesterday

 **| Y/n:** thanks Barto, you're always the best <3

 **| Chicken boy:** anytime lil one

 **| Chicken boy:** u ok?

 **| Y/n:** yep, just a little dizzy, but im fine :)

You shoved your phone back in your pocket and proceeded among the Christmas stands of the square.

Despite his best resolutions, Law had already started to scowl at the crowd and trinkets exposed in the open market.

«We won't find anything for the family here.» he grumbled.

«There's not just the family, Law.» you sighed «You have a lot of friends. It would be nice to thank them for putting up with you, once in a while.»

He glared at you but didn't reply.

It was a cold December afternoon, a few snowflakes were gently flowing in the air. A lot of people had gathered in the square to wander the Christmas market.

After rummaging in your purse, you extracted a list and lightly patted your cousin's shoulder.

«Don't worry, Mr Grumpy. I've already taken care of almost everything to make your torture short.»

You pointed to a stand that finally appeared in front of you.

«Here we go!»

The stand was preparing beautiful Christmas basket filled with seasonal products. They were meticulously decorated with red ribbons and golden garnish.

«What do you think?» you asked with an enthusiastic smile «We always lose so much time thinking what to buy for most of the members of the family. This is a cute, safe gift, isn't it?»

Law scanned the baskets with his golden eyes.

«They look fine.» he mumbled.

«Then we take ten!»

Luckily, the stand had a service that included shipping the buckets directly to your home, so you didn't have to carry them around.

You already ordered online Sugar's present, then dragged Law in the local book shop and bought a copy of "Pride and Prejudice" for Baby 5.

«I hope this book will inspire her.» you commented.

Law turned it around in his hands with a thoughtful expression.

«You really took care of everything, Y/n-ya.»

Outside, the air got colder as the sun started to go down.

You dug your face deeper in your scarf. The crowd had also increased, and it was hard to walk among people.

Law observed you for a few seconds, then entangled his arm with yours, pulling you close to him and leading the way.

You blinked at him, surprised. He was not a fan of physical contact.

«You know,» he hummed, his eyes fixed ahead «I never got between you and Eustass-ya, because I thought it was not my business.»

_Okay, who is this guy? What did he do to my grumpy cousin?_

«I thought you didn't want to talk about it.»

«True. It's that you really care about the people around you, and...» he seemed to look for the words, then grimaced «although I perfectly saw what Eustass-ya was doing to you, I didn't do anything, except not liking him.»

You frowned.

«What do you mean? There's nothing you should have done. I'm an adult and I'm not stupid, I've always known how he was.»

«That's what I don't understand. Why did you allow him to treat you like that?»

You shrugged.

«He was a little rough, yeah. But there's a lot more in him that you guys don't know. Some parts of Kid were just for me to see, and I guess this is something I really loved.»

Law sighed.

«I saw you before.»

«What?»

«Staring at the bandannas exposed on that stand. You were thinking about buying something for him, weren't ya?»

_Of course he noticed. Law almost never speaks, but he sees everything._

You shook your head.

«Old habits.»

«Y/n-ya.» he squeezed your arm not to lose you in the crowd «I'll be really relieved if you don't go back to him. He crushes people, that's just how he is. You should never feel like you're shit, because you're not.»

His words apparently triggered your lacrimal ducts, and tears gathered in the corner of your eyes.

«You really are a sweetie today!» you joked, rubbing your eyes.

He blushed lightly, averting his eyes.

«I'm just...! Ugh, forget it.» he snorted, and you giggled.

«By the way,» Law started again «do you actually like that Marco-ya?»

Now it was your turn to blush.

«Hum, well, I guess I've a little crush on him.» you admitted «I mean, I know he's older and everything, and he's probably surrounded by mature and hot women, so it's not like I think something will happen...»

He shrugged.

«I wouldn't mind. He seems okay. I bet he'd treat you well.»

You thought about how Marco scolded Ace for the picture.

_If I ever have the courage to look at him in the eyes again, after that... He's a man, and I'm just a stupid kid that got drunk and ended up in a foreign bed._

«He didn't even ask for my number yesterday, so it's not the case to go this far.» you quietly replied.

«Whatever. Just... you can come to me if something is not right, okay?»

He spoke fast and without looking at you.

You pressed your temple on his shoulder, smiling.

«Thank you, my lovely cousin~» you chimed.

He scoffed, blushing again.

The two of you got the most expensive bottle of wine you could find for Doflamingo, and decided to go for separate presents for Rocinante. He was Law's adoptive father after all, and he wanted to buy his own gift every year. You already ordered a super safe lighter online for him, so you didn't mind.

Having still a few gifts to find for your friends, and Law being at his very limit, you released him and stayed out more to complete your shopping.

It was almost dinnertime when you entered your complex, laden with bags and dusted by snow.

You pushed the door open with your back, almost stumbling in the hall, while holding the phone between your cheek and your shoulder.

«Yes Barto, it's the TMNT original comics box set... I'm sure you have it, I saw it on the shelves at the entrance a few days ago. Could you please keep one for me? It's for Dellinger... sorry, it's kinda difficult moment for me, can I call you b–»

One of your bags broke apart, dropping your groceries on the floor and between your feet.

Unbalanced, you tried to avoid stepping on your food, tripping miserably.

Before you could hit the floor, however, a strong arm wrapped around your waist, preventing you from falling.

«Ouch! Thank...» you raised your eyes to meet the lazy ones of a familiar pineapple «...you.»

Marco just smiled as you hurried back on your feet, starting to pick your items up. The call was cut off, but luckily the phone was not broken.

«I understand why you have so many friends now-yoi,» he joined you, dividing the stuff in the various bags «you really cannot be trusted on your own.»

Heat spread to cheeks.

«Hum, yeah, I'm kind of a...»

_Miserable idiot who just wants to crawl under a blanket and stay there forever._

«...clumsy person.»

He chuckled, then took more than half of your bags.

«W-Wait! There's no need...!»

«You said you're clumsy yourself-yoi. How could I trust you to reach your apartment alone with all these?»

_He's an angel, and I'm a bacteria._

You silently sighed and decided to get a hold of yourself, so you flashed him your kindest smile.

«Well, thank you then.»

Marco looked baffled for a second. He blinked at your expression but turned immediately, giving you his back.

«Sure, no problem-yoi. Let's go.»

«I hope you won't be late because of me.» you said, once in the elevator.

He was wearing a fine coat, black and long.

_Is he going on a date?_

Marco shrugged.

«Don't worry. I've got a dinner with Pops, Thatch and some other coworkers, nothing formal.»

A mental sigh of relief lingered in your head.

«You look nice.»

_Fuck my tongue. Fuck my life._

A crooked smile appeared on his features.

«Just "nice"?»

«Yup. Don't get cocky.»

«Then I suppose you look nice yourself-yoi.»

«I'm not nice. I'm awesome.»

The elevator opened on your floor, and you both walked out.

«May I remind you how you try to land face down to the ground every time we meet, young lady?»

You lifted your eyebrows with a resigned smirk.

«You may. Of course it would be a little rude from your part, but...»

«A little rude?»

Marco gave you an amused pout as he led you to your door.

«And I thought I was the gentleman of the situation here-yoi.»

There was something about your floor you often tended to forget, anyway.

It was also Kid's.

And _of course_ that was the exact moment he and Killer were stepping out of their apartment.

Your stomach clenched when your eyes caught the glimpse of his blood-red hair, before fixing on his amber irises.

His gaze sharpened immediately, trailing from you to Marco, the _mossback crush_.

Suddenly, the air was still.

«Oh. Hi, Kid.» you slowly said, nibbling at the inner side of your cheek «Hi, Killer.»

The blond seemed to get the pleading glance you shot him. He was a smart guy, after all.

Killer moved between you and the redhead.

«Hi, Y/n. Marco. Kid, we're late.»

Kid's gaze burned and he took a step towards you. _Specifically_ towards you.

Now, you knew Kid. You were perfectly aware he would never hurt you physically, no matter how upset he was.

But Marco didn't.

And, well, he had a bad reputation. A threatening look on his face. And was almost 7-feet tall.

«Hey.»

Marco's voice was calm but firm as he stepped between you and Kid.

«Everything good?»

You froze.

_Seriously, what's wrong with me? During the last two days, I was just able to pile up one disaster after the other. By simply existing. Such a good job, Y/n!_


	6. 6

The light in Kid's eyes immediately changed from threatening to murderous.

You shared a knowing (and also a little panicked from your part) glance with Killer, then you both stepped between Marco and Kid.

«Kid, _please._ » the blond whispered.

«My apartment is over there!» you chimed with an acute pitch in your voice, pointing your door to Marco.

He hummed, still glaring at the redhead, whose expression was now concealed by Killer's imposing figure.

You nervously pulled your keys out but Nami was quicker than you and opened the door.

«Hey, Y/n.» her eyes wandered through the hall «Oh.»

« _Oh_ indeed.» you hissed, then turned again «Over here, Marco~! Thank you for your help.»

«Don't mention it-yoi.» he murmured, placing your bags on the doorstep.

«We're going then.» Killer announced.

You swallowed a sigh of relief back in your throat.

«Bye guys!»

Kid didn't even look at you but Killer answered to your wave. You motioned a silent "thank you" with your lips, and he gave you a thumb up.

Once they were down the stairs, you turned to Marco, sheepishly rubbing the back of your head.

«Sorry for him... he's kind of a hothead.»

«I noticed...»

Marco trailed their steps before bringing his eyes back to you.

«Will you be alright?»

Your heart missed a beat at the serious look in his beautiful half-lidded eyes. Nami squeaked behind you.

«Huh, sure. Come on, you'll be late for your dinner.» you said, gently pushing his arm.

A glimpse of malice immediately flashed across his face.

«Touching already, young lady?»

_"Already"?!?_

You could hear Nami practically choking behind you.

«Don't get ahead of yourself, oldie~» you smiled.

His eyebrows knitted together.

«"Oldie"? Someone should really teach you a lesson, you cheeky hatchling-yoi.»

You shrugged.

«Someone should.»

«Maybe over a dinner?»

_HOLY SHIT!!_

Nami was probably dead now. And so were you.

You opened your mouth to reply but the door beside yours slammed open and Ace flew in the hall, still struggling with the tie around his neck.

«MARCO, THANK GOD!» he yelled «I'm super late! Please, give me a ride!»

Then he stumbled on his half-on shoes and landed face down to the floor.

_At least I'm not the only one._

Marco frowned and looked at you.

«Is it an effect I have on people-yoi?»

_Yes._

Ace was immediately on his feet, though.

«Y/n! How fortunate! Did you tell Marco that picture had nothing to do with me?»

You had almost forgotten about the picture until that moment. It certainly wasn't something you wanted to bring up in front of Marco.

The blond rolled his eyes.

«The world doesn't revolve around you, Ace.»

«Well, it had nothing to do with me.»

«It was just a stupid prank among friends.» you cut short.

«We should go.»

They finally left, and Nami grabbed your arm, pulling you inside and almost throwing you against the Christmas tree.

Zoro and Usopp turned from the couch. Sanji was cooking dinner for everyone.

«Hi princess~» he called from the kitchen.

«Hi guys!»

The other two waved at you, still focused on some My Hero Academia episode.

_Seriously, is that the only thing we're watching here this month?_

«Marco asked Y/n out!!» Nami shouted, throwing her arms around your neck.

«Whaaaat?»

Usopp climbed the back of the couch, resting his chin on it.

«That's a scoop! Did you say yes?»

«Well, I was going to, but then Ace appeared out of nowhere...»

«Even better! You left him hanging... he will have to ask you again!» Nami cooed.

You brought a hand to your forehead.

«Did it really happen? I mean, you were there too, right? He actually asked me.»

«He did!»

Nami's grin was huge.

Smoker's Angels

**| Y/n:** girls.

 **| G Lolita:** I always worry when she puts the full stop

 **| Reiju:** yes?

 **| Y/n:** Marco asked me out.

 **| G Lolita:** HE FUCKING WHAT???

 **| Reiju:** About time.

 **| G Lolita:** and you said yes!

 **| Y/n:** not yet

 **| Y/n:** we were interrupted by Ace

 **| G Lolita:** fookin portgas, ill kill him!

 **| Reiju:** Are you gals coming tomorrow for the chocolate meeting?

 **| Reiju:** So Y/n can give us some more details

 **| Y/n:** sure!

 **| G Lolita:** Yay!! To Vinsmoke Manor!

The day after was effectively spent in Vinsmoke Manor, preparing chocolates sweets for most of your common friends.

Reiju asked the maids to leave one of the kitchens to your disposal, although a chief named Cosette stayed to assist, since none of you girls was experienced in the field.

Sanji was the one helping you last year, but that day he was busy at the Baratie.

«Y/n, your creations really look terrible.» Perona observed, as Reiju let out a quiet chuckle.

«Shut up!» you scoffed «I know I suck at this, no need to remind me.»

«Yeah, but every year it's a surprise. I honestly think you're getting worse instead of improving.»

You stuck your tongue at your so-called best friend, while Cosette offered you an apologetic smile.

«That's not true, miss Y/n. Here, you can add some cream to cover this part...» she pointed a corner of your chocolate sculpture that was about to collapse.

«Yes, cream everywhere.» Reiju added.

«I hate ya, girls.»

«This is why you're just in charge of stuffing and put the cookies in the oven.»

«What's that supposed to be, anyway? A duck?»

You glanced at your work, defeated.

«A phoenix.»

Your resigned voice caused both of them to succumb to laughter, while your cheeks flushed.

Cosette looked embarrassed by their reaction and tried to calm them, but immediately stopped as the door opened and two bright-haired guy entered the kitchen.

You, Perona and Reiju were all covered in chocolate and cream, apron on, hair gathered in high ponytails or tresses.

Yonji sneered at the sight, while Niji sighed.

«I'll never understand why you lend yourself to such low occupations, Reiju.»

She immediately resumed her collected demeanour, checking the cookies in the oven.

«You do eat the sweets every year though, brother.»

He hinted to Cosette, who kept her gaze glued to the floor.

«You should let the servants to the work.»

Reiju just shrugged but Perona scowled at him.

«Don't be a jerk, Niji.»

Yonji eyed your last creation.

«What is this? A goose at its terminal stage of sickness?»

Nevertheless, he stretched his arm to take a piece of it but you hit his hand with a spoon.

«This is not for you!»

«Ha?»

He pouted and Niji snickered.

«Your friends are so hardboiled, Reiju!» he turned to Perona «You look like a highborn. Would you like to visit my quarters?»

Your jaw almost dropped at how bold Niji's invitation sounded.

Perona blinked and blushed for a second, before clearing her voice and get a hold of herself.

«No, thanks. I already have someone.»

Niji shrugged.

«Your loss.»

_Just how self-confident are these brothers?_

«Come on Yonji, let's get going.»

«Yeah, yeah. Hey, Cosette! Prepare some chocolate geese for us too. And they have to actually _look_ like geese.»

«Yes, Mr. Yonji.»

«It's not a goose...» you muttered while they walked away.

Once they left, you elbowed Perona in the ribs.

«Who's this "someone" we don't know about?»

She just blushed and tightened her lips.

«How come, Y/n?» Reiju smiled «Didn't you notice she prepared a chocolate bird too?»

«Oh, it's true!» you peered over her shoulder.

It looked so much better than yours.

«Wait. Is that a hawk?»

_Like... Dracule Mihawk??_

«You're not the only one into oldies, Y/n.» Reiju smirked.

Perona shook her head.

«Shut up!»

You pouted at her.

«Why didn't you tell us anything?»

«Because there is nothing to tell! I just gave Zoro a few rides to his mansion, that's all.»

«And you got a crush.»

«Does he know about it?»

«No.»

The oven rang, signalling tons of cookies and candies you prepared for everyone were ready.

«Well,» Reiju cooed, opening it «I hope your oldies like chocolate.»

You sadly looked at your work.

_...and terminally-ill goose._


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the past Christmas, and for every Christmas.
> 
> To quote Oda:
> 
> "somewhere, someone is wishing for your happiness"
> 
> I wish you to be with that someone.
> 
> N/n = nickname. Think about how your family used to call you when you were little, or something along the way. Doflamingo calls you that.

«Stop scowling!» you elbowed your cousin in the ribs.

Law scoffed, scowling more.

«LAW! Y/N!»

The big door in front of you suddenly burst open and a slender, tall man jumped in the porch, trying to engulf you both in a big hug. Unfortunately, he stumbled on the doorstep.

You and Law widened your eyes but there was no time to avoid your clumsy uncle, who crash-landed on you, sending everyone on the ground.

«We should have seen this coming.» Law commented, lying quietly in the snow.

«OH MY GOD, I'M SO SORRY! Are you two okay?!» Rocinante yelled, grabbing your arms to help you stand.

Law just huffed, shaking his jacket.

«I'm fine, uncle Roci, don't worry.» you smiled as he patted away the snow from your coat.

«I swear, there must be something wrong with your proprioception, Cora-san.»

«Fufufu, well said.»

Doflamingo stepped in the hall, his wolfish smile already on his lips.

«Please, Roci, stop trying to break my favourite niece. And Law.»

Corazon frowned at his older brother.

«Will you stop playing favourites, Doffy? It's not fair.»

The other blond shrugged.

«Life isn't fair.»

Law placed a hand on his adoptive father's shoulder.

«Don't bother, Cora-san. I'm not a kid anymore.»

«You're always so sweet, uncle Roci!» you chimed, placing a kiss on his cheek. His face flushed with happiness.

«Fufufu, here here, you'll make me jealous.»

«Uncle Doffy!»

You threw your arms around his neck and he immediately returned the hug, pecking your cheek.

«I'm happy to see you, princess. Come on, the rest of the family is waiting for you.»

Law and Corazon followed you inside. The ravenette and Doflamingo exchanged a nod.

You had always loved spending Christmas Eve with the Family. It was one of the few traditions you really cared about. For Law it was a bit different though.

It was common knowledge that the Donquixote Company wasn't exactly a clean business.

The kids of the Family were all adopted orphans. As for you... your mother was Rocinante and Doflamingo's cousin but let's just say she lost the right path at a young age.

She was high 24/7 when she got pregnant, so you had no idea who your father was. Of course she would neglect you from the very first day, forgetting you on the couch as countless men passed through the house.

Doflamingo wasn't even twenty at the time, but he immediately stepped in, breaking inside and taking you away by force.

When you were younger, you used to ask him to tell the story all the time. There was a part that could always make your heart flutter and your eyes water: when he repeated the sentence he said taking you away.

"I don't fucking care you're her mother! She's a Donquixote, she's my niece, and she's coming with me."

Yep, so much for a child tale.

As a junkie, your mother had been in and out rehabs a number of times, and that was still her life, although her mind was compromised now.

You still went to see her once in a while, mainly because it was important to Corazon, but she never showed any attachment to her daughter, and neither did you.

You knew Doflamingo wasn't an angel, but maybe because of how you ended up in his Family, you two always had a close bond.

There were a total of five kids and they were all raised to become executives of the company. You were Doffy's favourite but Law was the most skillful.

He was a super-smart-super-creepy child when he was adopted, and you were quite aggressive yourself, so you ended up clashing all the time. There was probably also jealousy from your side when you noticed how he caught Doflamingo's interest. Until you turned eight, and Law fell sick from child leukaemia.

For three years he fought against the disease under the close care of Rocinante.

That was when you realized how much you actually cared for your adopted cousin.

During his worst days, usually after chemo, he couldn't move from the bed and felt sick all the time. In the middle of the night, you used to crawl out of your room and slid in his bed, hugging tightly his skinny body until he relaxed and finally fell asleep.

No one knew that story outside the Family and, later on, Law's closest friends. He didn't like to talk about it.

Eventually, he managed to defeat the illness. The Family was overjoyed.

Apparently, though, at some point during those years he confided to Corazon that he didn't care for the company and he wanted to become a doctor, if he lived.

When Rocinante told Doflamingo that Law wasn't going to be part of the Donquixote business, another storm fell onto the manor.

An angry Doffy was terrifying, everybody knew that. What you didn't know was how scary Corazon could be as well.

You remembered the yells and the threats, even if you were locked away in another room, you and Buffalo trying to console Baby 5 and little Dellinger, who wouldn't stop crying.

That night, Corazon took Law and left.

For years their name wasn't spoken in the manor.

You met Law again in middle school. When you saw him the first day, you almost chocked from how much you'd missed him, and he felt the same.

From that moment, you two worked hard to reconcile the two brothers, with the help of Baby 5 and occasionally other members of the Family. It took a loooong time, but you eventually did it.

Doflamingo accepted that Corazon and Law were no more part of the company, but still part of the family.

As for you, you had your rebel years. You clashed with Doffy about your future, you longed for your freedom, etcetera. But he loved you too much to sever your bond.

In the end, he allowed you to follow your dreams, and it paid off: after years of independence, you accepted a work in the scientific department of the company.

Well, Caesar Clown was the head of the department and one of the best scientists of the country. You kinda suspected Doffy hired him on purpose, so you couldn't refuse his offer.

But, well, he did pay for your education. You still felt in debt.

«The children are here~!» Giolla cooed, wrapped in an extremely colourful dress.

She squeezed you and Law into a crushing hug.

As always, you tried to avoid Trebol's hug, since the guy was always candling.

«Y/n!!» Dellinger jumped in your arms.

«Oh, my little shark!» you chirped, ruffling his hair.

Yeah, you heard his new hobby nowadays was beating down his classmates, but well... whatever. He was still your cute little cousin.

Vergo had already managed to get the starters stuck to his face, so you wiped his cheek with a chuckle when he approached you.

When you were done with the greetings, the whole Family sat to the big table, you ending up between Law and Baby 5.

The hall was finely arranged with Christmas decorations (not by Giolla, clearly). Silver garlands and fake snow were everywhere, and little white lights were glowing along the frames. Gentle Christmas tunes echoed in the room.

The Christmas tree was majestic like every year, and dozens of presents were piled up below it.

The dinner consisted in ten fish-based courses.

You spent a wonderful night, chatting and laughing with all the people you grew up with. Even Law seemed to have a decent time.

«My dear N/n.» Doflamingo leaned towards you «You didn't bring here anyone, again. Why is that?» he hinted at your black-haired cousin «Baby 5 tries to bring a new loser every year.»

The poor girl pouted as Corazon glared at his brother.

«Doffy!»

«Fufufu, but it's true.»

You gently rubbed her arm.

«Don't listen to him, B. He's more disappointed with me because I'm always single.» you explained, pragmatic.

To be honest, the previous year you were dating Kid, but you wisely decided not to bring him along. Actually, it wasn't a good idea to let Doffy know about it at all. Not that Kid cared.

Uncle Roci knew but he kept your secret.

Doflamingo's smile disappeared.

«That's not true. But if you always refuse to meet the guys I have for you, you might as well have someone on your own.»

You rolled your eyes. That was the part you didn't enjoy about family reunions.

«C'mon Doffy!» Diamante said, wiping his mouth «Let the girl live her life. I'm sure there are plenty of men you don't know about!»

Doflamingo scowled at the thought and Trebol burst in laughter.

«Neeee, you shouldn't have said that, Diamante! Look at him brooding!»

Sugar raised her eyes from her pudding.

«What does it mean?»

«Nothing sweetie, keep eating.» Giolla smiled, patting her head.

«She's younG, she had to enjoy life!» Lao G stated.

You smirked nervously.

«Can we change the subject, please?»

«Fine.» Doflamingo smiled again «But I do expect you to introduce someone to us soon, Y/n.»

You frowned at your food. Beside you, Law sneered, and you kicked him under the table.

At midnight it was time to open the presents.

The Family was delighted by the baskets you chose for them. For Doffy, you and Law had purchased an extremely refined champagne, from a particular year you knew he missed in his collection.

After opening the gift, he stared at the bottle for a few seconds before moving his eyes to you.

«How did you know?»

Dellinger proudly raised his hand.

«It was me! I was the spy! I went in the wine cellar and told them!»

You grinned, patting his head.

Doflamingo smiled widely.

«Well, aren't my kids the best in the world. And I mean you too, Law.»

Law was unwrapping his present, which was the most sophisticated phonendoscope in the world.

«I...!» he glanced at him, eyes full of marvel «Thank you.»

«Fufufu, it's nothing. I heard you are the best of your class. I expect nothing less, though.»

The ravenette scoffed lightly and you caught a glimpse of red on his cheeks.

_Well Law, aren't you cute._

Corazon was absolutely thrilled about the super-safe lighter you got him but the Family was probably even more enthusiastic.

Dellinger improvised a little dance when he unwrapped the original edition of TMNT, then hugged you, digging his face in your chest and earning a clip round the ear from Gladius, who then facepalmed.

«I swear, this kids grow too fast...!»

Machvise chuckled.

«He's sixteen years old!»

Sugar immediately demanded to wear the small bear-shaped cape you and Law had for her, and she was illegally cute.

There were several other gifts for everyone.

With the exception of Law, Dellinger, Doffy and Corazon, the whole Family had gathered together for yours.

You couldn't believe your eyes when you opened it to reveal the most beautiful dress you ever saw.

«But...! For me?» you blinked «This is too beautiful for someone like me!»

«Nonsense!» Doflamingo scoffed.

Baby 5 grabbed your hands.

«This is for New Year's Eve! You'll be stunning in that!»

She brought her lips closer to your ear.

«I chose it!»

Buffalo lightly hit her shoulder.

«Untrue! We went all together!»

«Yeah, but...» she lowered her voice «you should see what Giolla had picked at first. You're lucky I stepped in!»

«No doubt about it.» you murmured, patting her shoulder.

Dellinger gave you a beauty case with sharks on it (surprisingly cute), and the two Donquixote brothers, well.

From them, you received a parure of Akoya pearls, consisting in necklace, bracelet and earrings. It must have cost a little fortune.

You blinked at the beautiful jewels, not knowing what to say.

«Guys, this is too much...!»

«What? I can spoil my princess if I want to.» Doflamingo grinned from his armchair «I wanted to go for diamonds at first but Rocinante protested, so that'll be for your birthday.»

His smile was totally different from Rocinante's warm one but they were both very pleased and they loved you in their own way.

«You will be beautiful this New Year's Eve, Y/n!» Corazon chimed «All the men at the party will be looking at you!»

«But don't bring home any loser.» Doffy added.

After exchanging the gifts, you all decided to go for a walk to see the choir that usually greeted the people in front of the church after the Mass.

It was snowing, and the district was covered with a soft white coat that mirrored the Christmas lights.

It was late in the night but Igaram was still directing the choir in "O Holy Night", while the people out of the church stopped to listen.

Dellinger and Sugar started to throw snowballs at each other, soon involving you, Buffalo, Machvise and Corazon as well. Eventually, you all teamed up on Law, who was stubbornly refusing to participate, so you pushed him to the ground and buried him in tons of snow, among everyone's laughter (and his curses).

You felt happy.

It didn't matter if you were technically no one's daughter, it didn't matter if you were hopelessly in love with a destroyer, it didn't matter if Marco still hadn't asked you out again, it didn't matter if sometimes you felt like you were worth nothing.

At least for that night, none of that mattered anymore.

«You are spending the night, aren't you?» Doflamingo asked once you were back in the mansion «You can't possibly go home like _that_ if you don't want to get sick.»

He glanced at Law, soaked to the bone, still fuming.

Corazon clapped his hands.

«Oh, yeah! Your old rooms are exactly as you left them! So, are you staying?»

«Yes!» you chirped.

«No.» Law stated at the same time.

Both you and Corazon puffed your cheeks with a pleading pout.

«Law, pleeeease!»

He snorted. Then shivered.

«...fine. But now let me have a shower!»

«Yes!!»

«It will be like old times, when we were kids!» Baby 5 chimed.

«Well, it does bring back memories.» Senor Pink agreed with a crooked smile.

«Come to my room, Y/n!» Baby 5 grabbed your hand «There's so much I want to update you on!»

«Can I come too?» Dellinger asked, enthusiastic.

«No!» she snapped «It's women chat!»

«Aww, but I want to!»

«Come on Del, we can try the new videogames we received!» Buffalo called him back.

Before following Baby 5 into her room, you kissed everyone goodnight (except for Law, who was already under the shower).

Corazon held you tight, lifting you a few feet from the ground, being so tall.

«I've missed you, Y/n!»

«Uncle Roci, we have lunch together at least every other Sunday.» you giggled.

«Hey Roci, leave some for me.»

Doflamingo took you from his brother, holding you to his chest, then lifted your chin with two fingers.

«It's _me_ you should visit more, Y/n.»

You stuck your lower lip at him.

«But you're always working, Doffy!»

«I'll make time for you. We should have a dinner, just you and me. I want to know what's going on in your life!»

_Oh-ho. This is gonna be interesting._

He used the voice he made when he wasn't taking no for an answer.

You gave him a bright smile.

«I'd love to.»

«Good. We'll schedule it tomorrow at breakfast, then.»

You stood on your toes to place a kiss on his cheek, but he still had to help you by bending a little.

«Deal. See you there, uncle Doffy!»

Later that night, you were in your bed, unable to fall asleep for some reason.

Everyone had a good time. Of course the Family had its issues but for one night everything just felt perfect.

You could swear even Law looked... happy? It was hard to tell with him but you knew your cousin well. You did go through a lot together since you were kids, after all.

Being in the familiar room made some memories resurfacing to your mind, and not all of them were good.

For three years you had slept in that bed, asking yourself if that night could be the last for Law.

The thought clenched your chest.

He deserved to be happy. He deserved to be happy so much.

In the silence of the dark manor, you slipped out of your bed, proceeding quietly along the corridor to Law's room.

You slowly opened the door and slid under his blankets, like you used to do when you were children.

His breath was deep and regular but it stopped when the mattress shifted under your weight, signalling he woke up.

«Y/n-ya?» he whispered.

«Yep.»

«What are you doing here?» he yawned «We're not kids anymore.»

«Bad memories.» you answered.

Law hummed.

He probably understood what you were talking about.

For you they were bad memories, for him it was a past nightmare.

You didn't know why you felt so emotional. Maybe it was Christmas, maybe the nostalgia brought by a night with the Family.

You cuddled up to him, leaning your head on his chest and wrapping your arms around his body.

He tensed up at first but soon relaxed in your arms.

A few minutes of silence passed.

«You know,» he quietly said «I don't think I told you this. Those nights, when we were little and you used to came to my bed... they made me feel better.»

He gently rubbed your back with his hand.

«Thank you.»

You felt your throat clench.

«Law, I'm so happy you're here.»

«I'm happy you're here too.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to a friend I lost over leukaemia.
> 
> The piece of youth we shared, forever carved in our past.


	8. 8

«Y/n-ya, it's late!»

An annoyed groan accompanied your slow squint.

Law was wearing his pyjama pants and a T-shirt with the Joker you bought for him years ago as he went through the room collecting stuff to bring to his apartment.

«But I'm sleeeeepy.»

«Oh, come on!»

He swiftly pulled away the pillow from under your head, so you bounced against the mattress.

«Ouch! Mean.»

«Doflamingo is waiting for you downstairs. Don't piss him off on Christmas day.» Law replied, throwing back the pillow in your face.

You caught it mid-air.

«Fine.»

Your bare feet hit the cold ground as you slid in your nightgown.

«Hey cousin.»

Law was not paying attention to you, busy scanning the shelves.

«Wha– gah!»

The noisy smack you placed on his cheek startled him.

«Merry Christmas!» you chimed.

«Gross.» he mumbled, rubbing his face with the back of his hand.

You chuckled at his reaction, hopping to the door.

«Y/n-ya.»

«Yes?»

«Merry Christmas.»

The tradition of the Family was spending Christmas Eve together, but on Christmas day usually everyone had their own plan.

Roci used to spend it with Law, Gladius went visiting his parents out of town, Senor Pink was always going to the cemetery to see his late wife...

When you reached the dining room, Doflamingo was among the few ones left, sat at the head of the table and lazily chatting with Diamante.

You took the seat next to him and poured some milk in the cup in front of you. He turned to you with his wolfish grin.

«Good morning, princess. I see you didn't lose your oversleeping habits.»

«I really didn't.» you chimed before starting your breakfast.

Diamante laughed.

«I miss the times you brats were still living here with us!»

«Sometimes I miss them too.» you admitted «Adulting is hard.»

Doffy relaxed on his chair.

«You know your room will always be here.»

«Thank you, uncle. But I think I can manage.»

Diamante soon left as well, having to attend some exclusive club with Trebol. He greeted you ruffling your hair before going.

«So, about that dinner?» Doffy asked.

You smiled to him.

«Well, I'm free tomorrow night actually.»

«Deal.»

«Just like this? Don't you have to check your schedule or something?»

«I'll tell Giolla to clear tomorrow's night. I'm picking you up at 7 pm, be ready.»

«Yessir.»

Doflamingo huffed at your reply, but his lips were relaxed in a satisfied smirk.

«Where's my favourite niecWATCH OUT!»

Corazon made his entrance stumbling against the chair Diamante had left near the door, rolling over it and then on the floor.

The older brother placed a hand over his shades while you jolted to your feet.

«Uncle Roci! Are you okay?»

«Yeah, yeah, don't worry, I'm used to it...»

«Cora-san, seriously. Don't make me work on Christmas day.» Law sighed, walking in the room.

«I'm fine!» Corazon scoffed, already on his feet «Are you ready lil' N/n? I'm driving you home.»

Doflamingo quirked an eyebrow.

«Already?»

Law nodded.

«We're going to the hospital and Y/n has to prepare the Christmas party for tonight.»

You frowned.

«You two are going to the hospital?»

«Yes!» Rocinante grinned «I convinced Law! We're going to play the clowns for the children!»

Your widened eyes moved to your cousin, who was stubbornly looking away, a light shade of pink colouring his cheeks.

«It was the only way to make him stop fawning over it.» he grumbled.

You giggled.

«Of course! I think it's wonderful. Be sure to take some pictures, uncle Roci, I can't miss Law like that.»

Doflamingo smiled.

«I agree.»

«Of course princess!»

«Don't make the children cry, Law.»

«Hey!»

Doflamingo, Giolla and Machvise were taking Dellinger and Sugar to the aquarium. A few days before, your uncle _gently_ talked Baby 5's new boyfriend into moving out of town (or the country, you weren't really sure), and she was pretty depressed, so you convinced her to come home with you and attend the party with your friends.

«You sure you don't wanna join, uncle Doffy? The group is kinda heterogeneous, and Cora-san is coming too.»

«Thanks princess, but I've got plans for the night.»

Of course, there were tons of women drooling over Doflamingo, and he pretty much enjoyed the situation. He probably had some hot date to get to.

«Fine. I'll see you tomorrow then.»

He kissed your forehead and waved you bye from the doorstep while you followed Rocinante to his car along with Law and Baby 5, your steps creaking in the snow.

Zoro come home

**| Y/n:** MERRY CHRISTMAS TO THE BEST FLATMATES EVER!!

 **| Nami:** Merry Christmas guys! I'll see you later at home ;)

 **| Sogeking:** Merry Christmas from me and Kaya! :^D

 **| Sanji:** Merry Christmas princesses! <3 and Usopp

 **| Sogeking:** lol thanks

 **| Zoro:** guys stop making the phone buzz please

 **| Y/n:** Best wishes to you too, you cuddly marimo

 **| Nami:** merry christmas lovely teddybear

 **| Sogeking:** enjoy the night, u soft cutie

**| Sanji:**

**| Nami:** sanji

 **| Sanji:** sorry. I just can't

 **| Zoro:** ...

 **| Zoro:** why are you like this

 **| Sogeking:** why sanji doesn't love u?

 **| Sanji:** I truly don't

 **| Y/n:** :/ bad Sanji

 **| Y/n:** let's all love Zoro

 **| Luffy:** I didnt read all but MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS LETS ALL LOVE ZORO

 **| Zoro:** no

 **| Sanji:** no

 **| Sogeking:** @Luffy why are you even in this chat

 **| Luffy:** Im the guest star

 **| Y/n:** do you even know what a guest star is

 **| Luffy:** mm

 **| Luffy:** like Sasha Grey

 **| Nami:** WHAT

 **| Sanji:** she's usually the main star

 **| Y/n:** Luffy.

 **| Y/n:** say hi to Ace from me and, when you have doubts, never ask him again

«I'm hooooooome!» you sang, kicking the door open.

Some Christmas show was playing on the TV and the tree in the living room was glittering with lights.

Two girls were sitting on the couch.

«Hey!» Nami greeted «You know my sister Nojiko. Mom is still on duty so she's joining for lunch today.»

«That's great!» you smiled to the newcomer, shaking her hand «Same goes for my cousin Baby 5. I think you've met before.»

The ravenette introduced herself rather shyly.

«Buuut, is it okay for Sanji to cook for so many people?»

Nami shrugged.

«I'm sure he won't mind, as long as we're all women.»

You hummed, hanging your and Baby 5's coats.

Soon, Usopp and Sanji arrived home and, surprisingly, Sanji didn't look like shit. Reiju convinced him to spend Christmas Eve at the mansion with his family, and everybody knew how tense the relationships were. He had a serious expression while walking into the apartment but immediately brightened up seeing not just two, but four girls greeting him with a smile. He disappeared in the kitchen and relaxed as soon as his hands reached his tools and ingredients. To his joy, Nami and Nojiko offered to help.

Meanwhile, Zoro woke up and Usopp proposed a tournament of Bang.

«Hey,» you called Sanji, slipping in the kitchen between one match and the other. The two sisters were busy cutting vegetables and chatting «how are you doing?»

The blond smiled over the sauce he was mixing.

«Were you worried about me, lovely Y/n~?»

«A little.» you admitted, leaning onto the sink.

«You don't have to. I've been handling my crazy family for a while now.»

His smile turned vaguely bitter.

«I was surprised when you accepted Reiju's invitation.»

«Yeah, apparently it was important for her, so I said yes. She's the only one I care about in that stupid mansion.» he sighed «...or at least, that's what I thought.»

You frowned, peering at him.

«What do you mean?»

«Reiju says Judje is trying to make amend to me... from how he acted yesterday, I guess she's right. Or at least he's making an effort.»

It wasn't normal for Sanji to share that much. Usually, he would shrug off any argument regarding his family.

«...and how do you feel about it?» you carefully asked.

He added some spices in the pots.

«I... don't know. Normally I wouldn't give him a chance, but I can see Reiju hopes I do. I've always felt guilty for leaving her behind, with them.»

You gave him a soft smile, rubbing his arm.

«Take your time, you'll figure this out. I know you usually prefer to leave your problems out of the door, but we're always here for you, okay?»

Sanji moved his gaze on you, then smirked.

«Thank you, Y/n.» he whispered, leaning forward to place a kiss on your forehead.

The lunch passed merrily, among laughter and amazing food. It felt nice to be with your second family for Christmas. The past year you spent it with Kid but he wasn't in a friendly mood that day, and managed to make the atmosphere miserable the whole time.

Baby 5 seemed to enjoy it as well, you only hoped she wouldn't fall in love with some new unreachable guy at the party.

Worst Generation

**| Nami:** MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!! See you at 7pm in our apartment for the party!

 **| Nami:** Bring food and booze!

 **| Carina^^:** gotcha girl

 **| Leo:** Sorry guys, I have to ditch :( we're stuck with Mansherry's parents

 **| Y/n:** Leo!! D:

 **| Leo:** I know

 **| Leo:** maybe I'll drop by to say hi later

 **| Sogeking:** what a pity!!

 **| Becca:** sorry you can't make it! :(

 **| Leo:** don't worry, ill see you guys soon!

 **| Ace:** merry Christmas losers

 **| Ace:** how much booze should I bring?

 **| Zoro:** alot

 **| Ace:** deal

 **| Sabo:** dude

 **| Sabo:** youre here beside me and we don't have any booze

 **| Sabo:** old man garp wont let us go fetch it on time

 **| Ace:** party pooper

 **| Zoro:** you liars

 **| Penguin:** ^^^

 **| J gimmefood Bonney:** yet WE are the losers

 **| J gimmefood Bonney:** were gonna bring the booze

 **| Ace:** THE GIRLS ARE BRINGING THE BOOZE

 **| Ace:** now ive seen everything

 **| G Lolita:** cuz ur such a loser

 **| Chicken boy:** ill bring some too

 **| Y/n:** Barto to the rescue!

 **| J gimmefood Bonney:** I was 1st in the rescue, you threesome

 **| Y/n:** what

 **| J gimmefood Bonney:** u threesome

 **| Ace:** is that y/n's new nickname?

 **| J gimmefood Bonney:** urs too

 **| J gimmefood Bonney:** and the creep's

 **| Robin:** My, this is going to be chaotic if they all share the same nickname.

 **| Y/n:** bad bonny

 **| Y/n:** I wont give you food

 **| J gimmefood Bonney:** WHAT ARE YOU SAYING

 **| J gimmefood Bonney:** ill behave

 **| Y/n:** better

_J gimmefood Bonney shared a picture_

[picture of the three of you sleeping on the bed]

 **| J gimmefood Bonney:** <3

 **| Penguin:** I swear Im dying

 **| Y/n:** this is not behaving, Bonney

_Law left the chat_


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I messed up! I had skipped chapter 6 while posting. ^^"  
> I added it now.  
> Sorry for the confusion!

«Aww, is it hard to be that small?»

«Shut up, Ace!» you scoffed, standing on your tiptoes to place the star on top of the Christmas tree.

Michael Bublé's songs were flowing in the apartment as you finished to organize the party.

Out of the three D. brothers, Ace was the one doing absolutely nothing to help. His role, apparently, was judging others' work while sipping at his prosecco. Which could still be considered better than Luffy, who was basically destroying all the decorations Nami was trying to arrange and eating the food Sanji was placing on the tables.

«LUFFY, FOR FUCK'S SAKE, CUT IT OUT!»

«Shishishishi, I'm sorry!»

«Yeah, you're sorry, but you're still stealing the food!»

«I wanna open my preseeents!»

Nami slapped his hand away from the packages.

«Enough! Sit there and don't disturb if you don't want me to kick you out!»

Sabo smirked, fixing some additional lights along the mistletoe, while Luffy pouted but sat on the couch.

«You're the only one he listens to, Nami.» the blond smiled, collecting more wire from Koala.

«He better.» she grumbled, adjusting the gifts under the tree, but you caught the shadow of a smile tugging at her lips.

After letting out a huff, you tried to jump and throw the star on the highest branch, only to fail miserably, causing Ace to burst in laughter.

«Do it yourself if you're that tall!» you blurted, hitting his arm.

A second after, someone grabbed your waist and lifted you.

«WAH!»

«Just put that thing on.» Zoro sighed, holding you high enough.

«Thank you roommee~» you cooed, completing the work.

Zoro carefully let you down and you turned to Ace.

«See? That's why I have roommates, you jerk.»

He hummed in his glass, an amused smile still lingering on his freckled face.

A familiar squeal echoed from the kitchen and you frowned.

«I better check on my cousin, I let her too close to Sanji.»

«That perv...» Zoro grumbled.

You walked in the small room only to find Baby 5 blushing and giggling at Sanji's compliments.

«You look very talented in the kitchen yourself, my beauty. Where did you learn?»

«I, hum... sometimes I cook for my uncle and the rest of the family...»

She stopped when your arm suddenly wrapped around her shoulders.

«Yeah, our uncle _Donquixote Doflamingo_.» you smiled «Who will have your head on a golden plate if you try anything, Sanji.»

He shrugged, focusing back on the pots.

«I'm not afraid of your family, Y/n.»

«You should be.» you murmured, passing him a larger spoon.

«Is that the reason you never told them about Eustass?» Usopp asked without thinking. He and Kaya were arranging the food on the plates.

Your choked gasp made him widen his eyes in realization, but it was too late.

«Eustass?» Baby 5 asked with a curious expression.

You saw the word "shit" taking form on Usopp's lips.

«You have a boyfriend, Y/n??» she excitedly asked, turning to you.

«No, no boyfriend!» you quickly said «It was a looong time ago, and just for a short period... nothing to bother uncle Doffy with.»

Your carefree smile turned murderous when Baby 5 looked away, disappointed. Usopp swallowed.

However, a mischievous face quickly replaced her disappointed one as the girl reprised mixing a soup on the stove.

«But tell me, cousin, was he a bad boy?»

You rolled your eyes.

«No, he's just a normal guy, Baby.»

«A normal guy?» Sanji scoffed «He has been in jail more times than the stupid marimo got lost in the city.»

«Really??» Baby 5 chimed, delighted.

You buried your face in your hand.

«Oh god...»

«Come on, you guys, let it go.» Kaya said, grabbing a couple of plates.

«OI, NAMI!» Luffy's voice called from the living room «I know this song! Come dance!»

«No wait, you idiot, I don't – WAH! Let me go!»

«WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY NAMI-SWAN?!» Sanji roared, hurrying out.

«Okay, I gotta see this. And you!» you pointed your finger at Baby 5 «Forget what you heard! They made a big deal out of nothing!»

But she was already giving you her fake-angel face.

«Sure thing, cousin.»

«I'm serious!»

The moment you set foot out of the kitchen, Ace grabbed your arm and dragged you across the room.

«Come on, Y/n! I can't have Luffy beat me in this!»

Your eyebrows knitted together.

«In dancing?!»

«YES!»

He made you pirouette so fast you had to grab his shirt for dear life.

Nami was more or less in your same situation with the younger brother, but she seemed to be having a good time, despite Sanji's protests.

«Koala!» Sabo called, jumping down the ladder «I can't be the only brother left out!»

«You guys are crazy.» she laughed.

«Can you all be less noisy?» Zoro grumbled from the couch.

«I guess the preparations are over.» Usopp sighed, leaning onto the door's jamb.

Baby 5 peered in the living room.

«Wow, you guys seem to have such a good time...»

«You'll see tonight at the party.» Kaya smiled, palming her arm «I'm sure you'll have fun too.»

Nojiko watched Nami swirling around, half trying to get out Luffy's grip, half trying to hide the smile tcreeping on her face. She chuckled, satisfied, then turned to the other two girls.

«I'll help you finish up in the kitchen.»

«Y/n, we are losing the battle!» Ace cried, shaking your shoulders.

«Whadda... okay, OKAY!» you shouted, stopping him and giving him a dead serious glare «Ace... time for the Yes Dance.»

«TIME FOR THE YES DANCE!»

Well, he seemed to agree.

Completely ignoring Bublé's song, you two started to move in synch in the worst possible way ever.

Soon enough, all the couples were trying to imitate you, with the others clapping their hands in rhythm (except for Zoro, who just threw a pillow at you).

You were all laughing really loud when the bell rang.

«Oh, it must be Robin and Franky!» Nami panted «They said they would come early to help out.»

«On it!» you said, pushing your hair away from your flushed face.

Your grin still hadn't faded when you opened the door.

«Hi guys, you're just on–»

The smile froze on your lips when you saw the two tall guys in front of you.

«Hi, Y/n. Looks like you're having a good time.»

Killer's voice was kind as usual.

He was wearing a clear suit, with his long hair wrapped in a messy ponytail and his bangs covering his eyes almost completely.

The redhead beside him, however, didn't look as pleased. A bitter expression lingered in his amber gaze.

You blinked a few times.

«Huh, Kid, Killer! Sorry, I wasn't expecting to see you so early.»

«Yes, sorry about it.» Killer smiled «We won't stay long though, just need to share a couple of news. I hope it's not a problem.»

You frowned.

«A couple of news?»

«Y/n, who's there?» Sanji called.

«Oh, shit, sorry!» you muttered, opening the door wide «Please, come in!»

When they saw the newcomers, the people inside stopped for a moment, and the air got colder.

Killer didn't lose his composure and walked in after thanking you.

«Sorry if we interrupted you guys. This won't take long.»

«Well, hellooo there.» Nojiko whispered, earning an elbow in the ribs from Nami.

A sense of uneasiness infiltrated in your chest.

You looked at Killer, like the rest of the people, but a strong hand grabbed your wrist.

«We need to talk _now._ » Kid hissed only for you to hear.

Or so he thought.

«Back off, Eustass.» Ace growled, immediately appearing beside you.

Kid's blazing eyes moved on his face.

« _You_ back off, Portgas, or I swear to Satan I'm killing you this time.»

«Wanna rethink that, my friend?» Sanji asked, walking over with Zoro.

«Okay, enough!» you snapped, pushing Ace and Kid away from each other «Guys, I appreciate your concern, I really do, but I think you're being a little overprotective here.»

«It's not overprotection.» Ace said, sharp eyes still fixed on the redhead's «If you're not able to say no to this guy, someone has to.»

You didn't know whether feeling grateful or offended by that.

«Well, thank you Ace,» you said, pressing your hand on his chest a bit more «but I'm a grownup and I can handle myself. I'll see you later.»

«But...!»

« _I'll see you later._ »

You looked at him before moving out with Kid, hoping that he would trust you.

He pressed his lips together, but eventually took a step back.

«If he tries anything, scream.»

«What the fuck do you think I am?!» Kid snapped, but you pushed him out of the flat.

«Kid, let's go!»

He growled some insults in Gaelic before closing the door behind you.

«Okay, what's with this urgency?» you asked, once alone «I thought we agreed–»

«Killer won an internship in L.A.»

Your mouth closed instantly as you stared at him, confused.

Kid talked fast, gaze avoiding yours.

«It's a super exclusive shit or something. That's what he's saying to your friends right now. He'll move abroad on January the second.»

There was a pause during which you tried to recollect your scattered thoughts.

«Wow... I had no idea. How long would that be?»

«One year, but it'll probably be extended.»

«I see... well, this is good for him but... how do you feel?»

Finally, his amber eyes raised on yours.

You didn't like the look on his face.

«Y/n.»

From his voice, you knew before he said it.

You held your breath.

«I'm going with him.»

Your mouth dried instantly and your heart missed a beat.

Kid waited a few seconds for you to say something, then sighed.

«You know me. If I...» his jaw tensed «If I stay here without Killer, and without _you_ , it won't end well.»

You swallowed, searching for the wall behind you to lean on. Suddenly, your legs didn't seem so stable anymore.

A grimace entered his face.

«Fucking say something, Y/n!»

«I don't know what!» you blurted «I'm in shock. I... wasn't expecting this.»

A bitter smile curled his lips.

«What were you expecting exactly, monster? I don't know about you, but me dating other chicks didn't work out for neither of us, obviously.»

You frowned, rubbing your cold hand on your eyes.

«I guess.»

«He asked you out, didn't he?»

Your gazed rose on him.

«What?»

«The old fart. And don't lie to me, monster.»

You nodded slowly.

«And you said yes.»

«Not yet. But...» you took a deep breath «I probably will.»

He closed his eyes and you saw a wrinkle of pain traversing his face.

It made your stomach churn.

«See, I don't wanna be here for that.»

You grimaced.

«Kid, are you going away because of me?»

A smirk crooked his mouth.

«No. I'm going away because there's nothing left for me here.»

You swallowed, trying to kick the tears back.

«Okay... okay.»

The silence hovered in the hall for a few seconds, then he shrugged.

«Well, we're going skiing for a few days before that, so...»

«Wait, is this our goodbye?»

«Guess so.»

Your breath rate increased.

«Kid, I...!»

You stretched your arm towards him, then stopped the movement mid-air. But before you could drop it, he grasped it and pulled you in a tight hug.

You were suddenly enveloped in his warmth, and your fingers clenched at his T-shirt.

You didn't know how long you two stayed like this. Maybe seconds, maybe hours. Until, as he had pulled you in, he suddenly pushed you away.

«Perhaps it was not time for us.»

_Maybe another time will come._

_Or maybe there'll never be a time for us._

«Kid!» you called, covering your eyes as he gave his back at you «...merry Christmas.»

He paused for a second, before walking away.

He had always hated Christmas.

«Merry Christmas to you too, monster.»

Killer got out of the apartment more or less a minute after.

You were leaning against the wall, trying to clear the few tears lining your cheeks.

When you saw him, you jerked to your feet, quickly rubbing your face with your fingers.

«Killer! Congratulations! It will be strange not having you around, but this internship sounds like a big deal.»

«Not that big, but thanks.»

He tilted his head. Before you knew it, both his hands were on your shoulders.

«Y/n, I'm sorry I couldn't be a better friend for you.»

You frowned, but immediately smiled at him.

«What are you talking about? You're like Kid's brother, and I like you even more for that.» you patted his arm «Take care of him, okay? And take care of yourself too.»

He nodded.

«I will. We'll see each other again.»

Killer bent over to place a chaste kiss on your forehead, as "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" started to flow from beyond the door.

«Merry Christmas, Y/n. And go inside now, your friends are worried sick.»

«Okay. Good luck, Killer!»

He waved at you, passing by Bartolomeo that just came up the stairs.

The two exchanged a brief greet before the punk noticed you lingering in the hall.

When your eyes met, his face turned worried.

«Y/n, what happened?»

He literally dropped the gifts in his hands to grab your arms.

«I saw Eustass downstairs. Did he do something? Shall I kill him?»

You couldn't avoid breaking in a sniffing chuckle before hiding your tears in his coat.

«No, I'm fine. Can I just... stay like this for one minute?»

«Huh? Sure.»

You smiled, listening at the song from outside.

Your friend's hold was warm too.


	10. 10

_Red is not for everyone._

That’s what you thought while staring at the dress laid out on your bed.

Perona was still rummaging in your closet to find a nice pair of shoes to go with it.

«I’m not sure it’ll suit me.» you grumbled, still wrapped in your bathrobe.

Outside your room, the party was already starting.

«Nonsense.» Perona scoffed, pulling out some red strapped heels «I’ve seen it on you already. It’s the one that best highlights your boobs.»

You rolled your eyes, partially amused by her observation.

That was weird though. She was right, you used to like that dress a lot. Just…

«Kid used to like it too.»

She stopped for a second, glancing at you above her shoulder.

«Of course, because it highlights your boobs.»

You chuckled.

«I guess.»

_He liked me wearing red. He said it went with his hair._

«You’re not choosing this for Eustass though. Other men will like it too.»

You let yourself fall on the bed and groaned.

«P., I don’t think I’m in the mood for–»

«Oh, cut it out.»

She threw the shoes beside you. They bounced lazily on the mattress and lay by your head.

«I get your mood but I have to tell you: Eustass leaving is the best thing that could happen, honestly. How can you move on with your ex living across the hall?»

A long sigh left your chest.

«You’re right, I know you are. It’s just… can I get a couple of hours to sulk?»

«You can get them tomorrow.» she stated, grabbing your arm and pulling you to your feet «Right now, a handsome man is just outside this door, waiting for you. Can’t you see how lucky you are? Moving on doesn’t wait.»

You pressed your lips together and took a deep breath.

«Fine.»

Once dressed up and bejewelled, you stepped out to reach the bathroom and complete the look with a light make-up.

Some Christmas remix was pumping from the stereo, the living room was illuminated by candles and Christmas lights, and bowls with different snacks were set all over the space.

A lot of people were hanging out around the apartment.

Despite being distracted with different stuff, both Ace and Bartolomeo turned to you with a slightly worried look when you covered the small distance from your door to the bathroom.

You grinned at them to dissipate their concern but your eyes were immediately caught by the two men hanging out near the table.

_He’s here already??_

One was the tall brunette you had met at the club earlier that month. The other was your “moving on” card.

He was chuckling at something his friend said.

Even his quiet laugh transmitted warmth. His movements were fluid and casual, his hand half hanging from his pocket, the first buttons of his shirt opened on his chest and his smile had that relaxed confidence of someone that doesn’t care enough to try too hard.

Nothing like Kid’s restless, explosive attitude.

Marco’s eyes slowly opened and he tilted his head towards you, almost by chance. Thatch was still talking to him and the smile on his lips turned slightly wider, maybe even a little mischievous, his half-lidded eyes following your figure from across the flat.

You felt your cheeks heating up by that interaction alone, your heart growing faster in your chest as you weakly waved your hand at him. He nodded, almost imperceptibly, to the point Thatch didn’t seem to notice. But to you, that nod looked full of promises.

Maybe it was just your naïve, delusional mind though.

_Look at you, Y/n. One second ago you were depressed for your ex and now you’re blushing like a virgin for another guy just nodding at you. You really are a pathetic, superficial bitch._

You forced yourself to turn and enter the bathroom to do your make-up.

Before starting, you stared at your reflection in the mirror and frowned in resolution.

_Fine. It’s not like you can change past stuff anymore. You can just try to be your best self from now on, someone you can be proud of._

Trying to calm your agitated mind with that thought, you finally applied your make-up and joined the party.

You didn’t go to Marco straight away. The place was so full of friends that spent a lot of energy for you lately that you owed them some time first. You didn’t want to bother them anymore for the time being, so you wear your brightest smile for the occasion.

Bartolomeo was relieved that Kid’s news didn’t floor you but Ace could see past your façade. He didn’t comment though and enjoyed your current mood, making you dance more and stuffing you with food.

Luffy and Usopp were wrapped around some sort of discussion and decided to settle it with a match of Super Smash, so many people gathered around the console to cheer or place bets.

Kaya and Nojiko had taken upon themselves to look after Baby 5, stepping between her and Penguin when he got overly-friendly, and making sure she was okay. You were grateful for that. You always kept an eye out for your cousin but she also needed to expand her circle, especially with someone out of Doflamingo’s influence.

«Oi, lil’ Y/n, could you please refill the sauce for the shrimps? I’ve prepared a bowl, it’s on the kitchen counter.» Sanji asked you while mixing some other spices in a golden soup.

«Sure.»

You left Camie’s side and complied.

As you placed the renewed sauce on the table, a familiar cologne invaded your nostrils and a warmth presence moved behind you.

«Fulfilling your host duties-yoi?»

His voice had your heart flutter but you managed to keep your cool.

«Once in a while.»

He hummed and you took the chance to close your eyes and quickly recollect yourself before turning to him.

_Shit._

“Handsome” was an understatement now that you had him so close.

Marco’s beauty wasn’t exactly conventional but that was part of his charm. Got you hard at least.

«Do you need a hand?» he asked.

Since it wasn’t really a two-people job and it was finished already, you assumed it was just an excuse to make conversation.

«Nah, it’s done.» you smiled «How are you?»

_Damn, it’s hot in here. Why is he standing so close?_

You leaned back against the table but he didn’t seem so eager to give you more space. You felt more than a couple of eyes peering at you from the hall.

«I’m fine.» he shrugged.

Then his black eyes shifted to the side and his hand rose to rub his nape as a slightly sheepish expression entered his features.

«Sorry I kinda disappeared lately, I had my hands full with Pops…»

«You don’t have to apologise.» you immediately said, trying to ignore your pounding heart.

_Yes, he’s a decent man but don’t forget he’s making up excuses to get out of that invitation…_

Marco frowned, his gaze moving back to yours.

«No, I do-yoi. I don’t want you to think I asked you out on a whim.»

_He… what?_

«Oh…» you were sure there was no way to contain your blushing anymore «But I don’t want you to feel compelled to–»

He smirked.

«I take it’s a yes then?»

«What?»

«Well, you didn’t exactly reply last time.»

An incoherent grumble mushed in your mouth.

_So much for collecting myself, I’m handling this conversation like a terminally ill goose._

You cleared your throat to buy some time.

«I’d like to have dinner.» you breathed «If you don’t mind the clumsiness.»

His low chuckle had your stomach backflip.

«No, bring the clumsiness. It’s damn cute-yoi.»

_God, if I die now, I’ll die a happy woman._

The guys had probably finished their match because you couldn’t hear the chaos around the console anymore. Instead, the music was louder and people were drunker, dancing around the living room in small groups or hanging out by the couch with prosecco in their hands.

You didn’t turn to check though, the smile on Marco’s face was hypnotizing. You weren’t sure how long you stared at it but he didn’t seem to blink much either.

«Shall I, huh, give you a tour?»

He glanced around.

«Isn’t that it-yoi?»

A nervous snicker left your lips.

«More or less, but I’m not very good at changing the subject and you’re not very good at letting me.»

A hint of surprise traversed his face and he smirked, amused.

«In that case, I’d love a tour of the place.»

You smiled and led the way across the hall and to the corridor.

Perona and Nami’s eyes trailed your steps while Ace whistled when he saw the two of you walking towards the rooms, making your stomach drop to your knees. He was probably about to yell something but Marco’s glare shut him up.

You only caught a glimpse of it. It looked sexy as hell.

Once you turned the corner, the small corridor offered a little repair from the chaos of the party. You pointed at the different doors.

«That’s Zoro’s room, that’s Sanji’s, Usopp’s, Nami’s and mine. I can’t show you theirs because privacy and mine because, well, it’s really messy and you don’t need to see that. So yes, I guess that’s it.»

He crossed his arms, leaning against the wall.

«Wow, you really aren’t good at this-yoi.»

«Well, I didn’t have much time to improvise so I– WAAH!»

You must had inherited the tumbling gene from your uncle Rocinante.

It was really inexplicable to you as well how you managed to trip over your own feet while simply turning to him. Maybe it was too much emotion for a single night.

Either way, Marco was surprisingly fast in grabbing your arms and steadying you again.

«Woha, careful there.»

Remember that “be proud of yourself from now on” crap from before? All out of the window for tonight, okay?

«Huff, thanks.» you muttered, trying to focus on anything that wasn’t his warm hands on your arms or his too-close face.

«Is this a trick you play on men-yoi, falling all the time so they will have to save you?» he joked.

«I-I wish I could say that. It’s all genuine, unfortunately.» you grumbled, finally raising your gaze to his and attempting a weak smile «Do you still find it cute?»

«More and more.»

Marco’s whisper fanned your face and suddenly it was hard to swallow.

When did he come so close?

His hands slid up to your shoulders and he pulled you slightly closer.

«Even bringing me under the mistletoe was an accident?»

«Wha…?»

Your eyes darted up and you mentally cursed.

You forgot Nami decided to wrap mistletoe all over the ceiling in front of your doors.

A crooked smile curled your mouth.

«Would you believe me if I said it was?»

At that distance, his scent was intoxicating.

«Maybe I don’t want to.»

You were now close enough to feel his body warmth enveloping you.

Marco was staring at your lips and you had to part them to take in enough air.

Your heart was pounding so hard you were sure he could hear it.

His fingers brushed your jaw and he gently tilted your face up to meet his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the ending coming up soon!


	11. Marco's ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is one of the two alternative endings for this story, so make sure you check out the one you prefer (they were posted at the same time)

Your heart stopped when Marco’s lips pressed against yours. For a panicked moment, you feared you hadn’t enough oxygen to do this.

But every dread dissipated when his warmth spread from his lips to your core, calming your pounding chest and deliciously squeezing your insides.

His hands on you were gentle and steady at the same time. They slid from your arms to your back, slowly pulling you against his chest as his mouth gradually demanded more.

All of this, his calm and affectionate yet exciting way, it was so unfamiliar. You were used to rough hands and hungry fangs, but Marco…

Your heart raced as you let his scent envelope you. Your arms slowly wrapped around his neck and he took it as a cue to ask for more, his tongue brushing against your lips.

You granted him the access he wanted, the butterflies going crazy in your belly, not sure what to expect now but eager to find out.

It was not a crushing battle for supremacy.

Marco kissed you deeply but slowly, almost like he wanted to savour every inch of you, teasing your tongue curiously to see how you would react, taking then the lead and accompanying you in his playful dance once he realized you weren’t an aggressive kisser.

Not at the moment at least.

And, as a further surprise, you didn’t have to harshly push him away when you ran out of air. He sensed it and pulled back, almost lazily, using his teeth to softly pinch your lower lip before smiling down at you.

Your hands slid to his chest as you panted, half because of the kiss and the other half because your lungs were crumbled with emotion.

«Wow.»

Marco let out a low chuckle and pecked at your forehead.

«I’ve wanted to do this for ages-yoi.»

You swallowed, your eyes hesitantly wandering up to his face.

«And…?»

His thumb caressed your chin and he gently forced your gaze to meet his.

«And you clearly don’t know how amazing you are, Y/n. But I want to show you, if you’ll let me.»

Your throat almost closed up in a knot.

«I…»

_I’m an insecure mess and this wonderful man still wants me?_

_Do I… trust him?_

You took a deep breath. Then smiled.

«I’d love that.»

He smiled too, those half-lidded eyes so filled with something similar to… _adoration?_ Your heart missed a beat and you felt you could pass out here and there in his arms.

_Well… that wouldn’t be so bad I guess._

«So, dinner tomorrow night?» he finally asked, although his strong arms never moved from around your waist.

But that was fine, you didn’t want to step back either.

«Sure! Oh, no wait… I promised uncle Doffy I’ll have dinner with him tomorrow.» you clicked your tongue «The day after that?»

He nodded.

«Yes, no problem-yoi.» his gaze then studied yours, a slightly curious glimpse in his brows «Will you tell Doflamingo about us?»

_“Us”? We’re an “us” already?!_

«Hum… do you want me to?»

Marco shrugged.

«If you prefer to wait, it’s fine for me-yoi. I just think that he’ll get to know anyway as soon as we’re seen together in public, with me being from Pops’ company and all… and sure as hell I don’t intend to hide this.»

The confidence he showed had your cheeks heating up again. Your eyes lowered on his chest and you fiddled with your fingers.

«Of course I’d prefer him to know from me but… you know he’s not gonna react great right? He’ll suspect this is a way for Mr. Edward to get his hands on our company. He’ll want to meet you, and try to intimidate you, and--»

The blond gently placed his index on your lips, stopping the rambling.

«Do _you_ think this is a way for us to get close to Doflamingo-yoi?»

You frowned and shook your head. He smiled.

«This is all that matters to me. I’ll handle your uncle.»

You could just stare at him in awe.

_This man is a superhero._

Of course, your relationship could end up benefitting both companies. Once passed the initial suspicion and fatherly over-protection, Doflamingo was probably going to be enthusiastic.

«Fine then.» you breathed once his finger slid down from your mouth.

He moved a lock of your hair behind your ear, making you shiver lightly, then took your hand in his.

«Come now-yoi. First there’s another test I dread much more.» he sighed, turning toward the living room.

You raised an eyebrow.

«Really? What’s that?»

«Your friends.» he smirked before tugging you back into the partly, his fingers always steadily entwined with yours.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished! I apologise for how long this took but I’m happy I was able to complete this story.  
> Thank you all for your support and beautiful comments, those kept me going.  
> Now I can focus again on my other ongoing series and something new coming soon. ;)


	12. Kid's ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is one of the two alternative endings for this story, so make sure you check out the one you prefer (they were posted at the same time)

You closed your eyes and let his scent detach you from reality, soft emotions pumping from your restless heart to the rest of you with each beat, up to your fingertips, reaching and soothing every cell of your body.

Marco’s lips brushed against yours.

_«Merry Christmas to you, monster.»_

And, just like that, the next wave departing from your heart curled your skin and churned your organs.

«W-Wait.»

Your palm found Marco’s chest and you applied a light pressure, not enough to push him away but enough to stop him.

He blinked and pulled back, straightening up but still keeping his arms around you.

«Are you okay-yoi?»

«Yes, I’m sorry, I…»

_What the hell am I doing?_

Your eyes rose on his.

«I can’t do this to you.»

Marco tilted his head, a slight frown entering his features.

«Do I look like I’m in distress?»

«No! I mean…»

You took a step back and his arms let you go, falling along his sides.

Feeling his gaze fixed on your face, you looked down and inhaled deeply, trying to ignore your knotted guts.

_What a mess-up you are, Y/n. Doing this to such a great man. You don’t deserve him. You never will. But that’s okay. He’ll find someone better, someone worth of him, and you…_

«I like you, I like you a lot. And I can’t believe you’re interested in someone like me. But you seem serious, and I can’t… I’m not ready. The truth is, I have some unresolved stuff with someone else.»

You forced yourself to raise your eyes and looked at him as you spoke.

Marco observed you with an unreadable expression. He let you take your time and then took some for himself.

As seconds passed by, you felt the blood thicken in your veins, and your fingers turned colder and colder. Your skin crawled under his eyes, paler than ever, but you didn’t allow yourself to falter.

Finally, Marco closed his eyes and sighed. When he focused on you again, a faint smile curved his lips.

«Well, I guess there’s not much I can do then. If you have feelings for someone else, nothing good can come from smothering them.»

You bit down your lower lip.

«I’m really sorry. I wasn’t pretending with you, I--»

He placed his hand on your shoulder to stop you.

«You didn’t do anything wrong, Y/n. You were honest before anything could happen, what more should you do-yoi?»

You swallowed the knot in your throat and didn’t reply.

The truth was you still felt extremely guilty but you had the feeling he was going to comfort you if you talked, and it would be ridiculous. You hurt him, not the other way around.

Or maybe you didn’t really hurt him. After all, you were probably just a fling for him, with all the women he could have, it wasn’t like he would care that much…

«Just one thing-yoi.»

Marco’s finger gently grabbed your chin and he tilted your face up.

You blinked, confused, and once again felt the heat invading your cheeks.

«You shouldn’t worry about being worthy of others, Y/n, you should worry about others being worthy of you. Whoever this other person is, make sure they know it.»

You opened your mouth to reply but he leaned over and pressed his lips on your forehead, shutting you up.

«Call me if you change your mind-yoi.»

With that slightly teasing smirk of his, he nodded at you one last time before taking his leave.

You watched him turning the corner of the corridor and disappearing into the flashing lights of the hall. The sounds of the party reached you muffled and dull, even if the distance wasn’t so wide.

Your chest swelled up and deflated again, you let the air enter you, fill you, then flow out dragging away all the senseless things on the inside.

_Wrong choice it is then._

With a silent grunt, you wore a resolute expression and marched in the living room, heading to the door without making eye contact with any of your friends.

The flat had basically turned into a club at that time point, and between the music and the strobe light it wasn’t easy to spot you. Yet someone grabbed your arm just before you could take a hold of the doorknob.

«Y/n? Where are you going?»

Ace had to utter his words rather loudly to be heard over the noise.

As you looked at him you saw the ill-concealed worry in his eyes, but you didn’t dare to quiver.

«Don’t worry, Ace.»

You tried to reach for the knob again but he pulled at your wrist, forcing you to face him. He was openly frowning now.

«What are you doing? I saw you with Marco but then he came back alone and you…» he glanced at the door.

Of course he had his strong suspicions already. And you couldn’t blame him, because he was right.

You felt Bartolomeo stepping out of the dancing crowd and redirecting his attention to you as well.

_I don’t even deserve such good friends, do I?_

You took a deep breath and placed your hands on the ravenette’s shoulders.

«Thank you, Ace. And I’m sorry, seriously. But you can’t stop me. This is what I want. I’ll take the blame.»

Without waiting for his reply, you turned and opened the door.

«Y/n, wait--»

«I’m sorry!»

You stepped in the hall and closed the door behind you.

It was a brief trip to the other apartment and you covered it as fast as possible, trying to avoid thinking too much. The faint echo of the music was still lingering in the hall.

Your eyes hesitated on the labelled button before you finally rang.

There was no reply.

Clicking your tongue in frustration, you banged at the door.

_Don’t you fucking tell me you’re not home, you damn redhead!_

It took three angry attempts before the door shoved open.

«WHO THE F--»

Kid’s amber eyes widened when they fell on your small figure.

He was wearing only a tank top and baggy pants, a huge set of headphones pulled down around his neck and a bandanna barely containing his wild hair.

«Monster?»

You didn’t allow him much time to realize and crossed your arms on your chest, staring holes into his skull.

«Was that all you oh-so-desperately wanted to say?»

He frowned in confusion.

«What?»

«You seemed in a hella urgent need to talk to me lately, and then you just show up to say goodbye. Was that all?»

Kid blinked, his hand slowly taking off the headphones and setting them aside while he tried to process the situation.

«I… You said you _didn’t_ _want_ to talk!»

«No, I said I wasn’t ready! I didn’t know you were going to disappear!»

He grimaced, fingers messing with his red locks.

«Why are you here? Aren’t you celebrating Christmas with your little friends?»

«I wanted to hear everything before you left.»

His gaze drifted to the side and a bitter face settled on his features.

«What difference does it make now?»

Your hard expression crumbled and you let your arms fall along your sides.

«I guess it wasn’t so important then.» you whispered before turning away.

Of course, what did you expect? That Eustass Kid would step on his pride, declare his love for you and beg you for a second chance? Was that all you wanted? What a dumb, weak woman you were, chasing him after all that happened.

You started to hurry down the corridor but he grabbed both your arms and harshly pulled you back, immediately pinning you against the wall.

«Kid…!»

The redhead used his imposing size to loom over you and cut any escape, pressing his body against yours.

«I’m sorry.»

Your brows wrinkled and you looked up at him.

«What?»

He talked fast, his eyes struggling to stay on yours.

«I’m sorry. For everything. I was an asshole. And an idiot. If I could go back I… I wouldn’t fuck up this bad. I’d do my best not to fuck up.» he gritted his teeth «…and you don’t know how badly I’d like to go back.»

Your heart was racing, you didn’t even realize you were panting. Your voice sounded weak when it left your lips.

«You… you fucking feasted on my insecurities. For months. I was a wreck when we broke up.»

Kid’s fingers twitched on your bare shoulders.

«I know. I’m sorry. I was a fucking jerk, I don’t know why I did it but…»

He faltered and nervously looked around before his eyes fixed back on you, his painted lips twisted.

«…the shrink says I was terrified of you, of all the… _power_ you had on me, and so I wanted to hurt you.»

Every word he spat out seemed to taste like shit.

Your brain almost shut down and you stared at him with open mouth.

«The _shrink_?!»

Kid grimaced again.

«Yes. I started recently, just so… so I could show you that I’m trying.» his amber irises flicked on yours «I’m trying to get decent enough.»

«Enough for what?»

Now that you stared at him so closely, you saw something you couldn’t recognise on his face.

Because dread didn’t belong to Eustass fucking Kid.

«For a second chance.»

You bit down your lower lip and felt the sting of tears behind your eyes.

Suddenly, he stepped back, allowing you the room to breathe.

«But when you said you didn’t wanna talk, I figured it wouldn’t work. So I’m gonna leave with Kil--»

«I turned him down.»

He stopped.

«Who?»

«Marco. He’s a great man, he would always treat me well and he looked really interested in me, god knows why. And I turned him down.»

The shock in Kid’s gaze quickly mixed with a glimpse of hope.

«Are you saying…?»

He slowly started to move closer but stopped when he saw you backing down.

«I’m scared, Kid.» you confessed, biting deeper into your lip to keep it from trembling «I don't want to go through that shit again.»

«You won’t!» he blurted, his hands snatching to your waist as he pulled you against him «I won’t fuck up again, I swear! Now I know how much it sucks to be without you, I don’t want that shit again either!»

You pressed your hands on his chest, weakly keeping him at bait.

«How can you be sure?»

He let out a choked growl.

«I’ll keep going to the shrink, I’ll do my fucking best, I’ll do whatever it takes, please, monster, please, tell me I can kiss you now before I punch a hole in the wall.»

A ragged chuckle broke out of your throat and you realized your cheeks were wet.

«Oh, screw it. Kiss me, Eustass Kid.»

And so he did.

Kid kissed you like a desperate beast that was starved for months. His fingers dug into your back and he banged you against the door as his tongue fought with yours.

You soon ran out of breath and yet it felt like breathing again after a long apnoea.

When you finally pulled away, he held you tight against his chest and you buried your face in his T-shirt.

«My friends are gonna kill me.» you grumbled into the fabric.

His fingers caressed your neck.

«Not if I kill them first.»

«Kid…»

«Yeah, yeah, I’m joking.»

You closed your eyes and inhaled his scent.

«I can’t believe you’re mine again.» he whispered in your hair.

You smiled.

«I’m afraid I always have been.»

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished! I apologise for how long this took but I’m happy I was able to complete this story.  
> Thank you all for your support and beautiful comments, those kept me going.  
> Now I can focus again on my other ongoing series and something new coming soon. ;)


End file.
